Limits
by shi-chan
Summary: KakaIru A shinobi can conquer even the laws of nature. But to conquer such laws when being a mere human has its limits because of fear.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto. Never will.

Written in the honor of Kakashi's birthday. I didn't intend to post up the first chapter without having the second chapter done, but I'm late as it is.

Happy Birthday, Kakashi!

**LIMITS**

It peeked his curiosity one day, whilst returning from a mission - tired, groggy and Jounin uniform worse for wear - that he felt a presence of a civilian, gallivanting about the vicinity of Valley of the End. It wasn't the fact that there was a civilian present; it was what the civilian was _doing_ that made him blink as he passed down the valley, catching a glimpse of a figure swinging back and forth between the two guarding statues.

Normally, he wouldn't have paid much attention, seeing as how it was five in the morning and his bed was sounding more inviting than some civilian doing acrobatics between two make-shift trapezes on either stone hands of the statues.

It was only when the young man swung too high and released his hold on one of the trapeze beam, soaring _too high_, with absolute _no safety-line_ to catch his fall did Kakashi do a double take. The chakra patterns of the young man were too frayed, jumbled and unstable to be a shinobi's or to even be compatible enough to be channeled. Even a shinobi wouldn't be stupid enough to let go at such a high point without securing a wire or something to minimize their dropping speed. Yet the man soared high, arms outstretched to his sides, back slightly arched and legs together. Once the man started to drop, he didn't break his stance, and twisted his body at an angle to reach the other side where the other opposite swinging trapeze was waiting for him.

Kakashi had to blink when the man didn't slip from the small bar, seeing as the waterfall was roaring just a few yards away. The moisture collected from the waterfall should have been enough to ensure slippery landing, but instead, he merely landed one leg before swinging again and flipping to the other side.

Kakashi could not help but marvel at the civilian's rather perfect balance and lack of fear. The more he watched, the more mesmerized he became. How long he stood there within the grove of the trees, watching the young man soar gracefully in the air and land just as gracefully on the trapeze-beam, he didn't know. It was only when the sun finally started rising did the young man stop his performance and opted to sit on top of the statue's finger, probably to catch his breath.

Kakashi shook his head and headed back for the village. Since the young man didn't seem to be in any sort of danger, he didn't see any point in staying more than he should. His bed was still more inviting.

XXX

Afternoon came too fast for Kakashi as he remembered that he had to do two things that day. One is to submit his report at the mission's desk and tell the Hokage that the delivery was a success and two, was to secure a new Jounin shirt uniform. Pulling the last decent looking but wash worn pair he had on after swallowing some coffee, he was not entirely surprised that the medium-sized shirts have become a tad bit uncomfortable.

Ever since team seven split, he's been training dutifully, trying to put on a little bit more of muscle weight because he was a bit thin for his own liking. For a Jounin of his stature, back then, he was rather thin, hence his bones were more prone to breaking fast for the lack of muscle 'padding' (as how his deceased instructor used to say over and over again). After a year of getting back on his feet with his last two remaining charges with different instructors, he was physically stronger. His muscles, while remaining lean and rather lithe - compared to say Ibiki, who was as wide as a doorway - were more pronounced. When he moved, it flexed visibly. Not completely pronounced to the point that muscles bulged in lumps, but enough to say that the muscles were packed with strength.

He liked the change.

Although the medium shirt fit him rather fine, he was not happy with having the fabric in the clinging state. He preferred a loose fitting so as to feel a bit airy when moving. He will have to request for a larger size.

Checking himself in the mirror once more, he went about completing his tasks for the day.

XXX

It took merely few minutes with the Hokage and another twenty at mission desk before he finally made his way to the fourth floor of the administration building where most shinobis fondly dubbed it the 'uniform joint'. It wasn't really a hangout joint or a shop, but more like a large room, with a dressing room corner and several shelves behind a large counter. Upon the shelves were stacks and stacks of shinobi uniform apparel, all in sequence from ranks to sizes.

It was fairly quiet in the room, save for the two attendees at the counter and a shirtless shinobi arguing good naturedly with the old man running the place. Kakashi recognized the voice anywhere. He just didn't think that the rather skinny man leaning against the counter, flak jacket folded on one side and arguing and pointing at one of the stacked shirts in the shelves would be who he thought it was.

_Wasn't he a bit rounder? _

"I'm telling you Iruka-kun. Wearing a shirt that's twice your size is not going to change the fact that you're thin! How many times have I told you to eat properly? I also told you countless times to settle down! Have a nice woman make you decent meals, warm you up at night -"

"But I just wanted a large-sized shirt, Tatsu-san!" Iruka said, pointing yet again to what seemed to Kakashi was the Large-sized shirts, ignoring the fact that an old man was trying to convince him to have a decent love life." And I do _eat_, Tatsu-san! I can't help but -"

"But nothing! What do you eat, frozen instant foods? Those horrible things they manufacture that you just toss in the oven? That is not food, Iruka-kun. That is garbage in a plate. You come here more than twice a month for a new uniform, and if you are eating Iruka-kun, which I just know you're not, then you would have a bit flesh than what I'm seeing right now." Tatsu shook his head before lifting his gaze to Kakashi who looked absolutely amused at the exchange.

"Tatsu-san, I can't help it I'm skinny! I eat like a cow!" Iruka sighed. The other attendant was snickering behind the counter, while he arranged the new stacks of uniform in place.

"Rather underfed for a cow, don't you think?" Tatsu waved a hand at Iruka, clearly enjoying in having the young man around, and turned his complete attention to Kakashi. "Long time, Kakashi-kun. What can I do for you?"

Iruka, at that point, turned to look at Kakashi and greeted him politely.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at both of them. The man had tailored uniforms for him ever since he graduated and made Chuunin years ago. When they didn't have his sizes, Tatsu would measure him up and produce one that fits him just fine. Because back then, even the smallest shirt (and that was the Kunoichi's shirt) was too loose for him.

And Iruka just gave him good morning entertainment, hence deserved a bit of a smile too.

"Just need a new one." Kakashi said, as Tatsu gave his shirt a look over and shook his head.

"How many?"

"Ah, I think five." Kakashi said, hands in his pockets. Tatsu reached out for the medium-sized ones but Kakashi stopped him. "I'd rather it was large, Tatsu-san. This is one I'm wearing is a medium."

"Now that is what I like!" Tatsu said, laughing and taking out a stack of large-sized shirts. "I can see that shirt is not really something you look comfortable in. A bit clingy to the sides eh?" Kakashi could only nod as five shirts in their respective plastic was stacked in front of him.

Kakashi took the time to glance at Iruka, who was not busy trying to convince the other attendant to just hand him one of the large-sized shirts while Tatsu was busy with Kakashi. The young man snickered some more before giving in and handed Iruka one of the large-sized shirts he was taking out from the new stock-box.

"Oh bless you!" Iruka took the shirt, much to Tatsu's annoyance and started pulling it on.

"I'm telling you Iruka-kun! That is a pointless trick! You are a small size, not large!" Tatsu said, checking Kakashi's shirts to make sure they're all the right sizes.

"Pointless as it may be, Tatsu-san," Kakashi blinked as Iruka pulled the shirt on, seeing some of his ribs protrude when he raised his hand. He was indeed too thin. "I am still comfortable in big clothes."

Kakashi watched as Iruka tucked the shirt in and pulled his flak jacket on. He looked rounder now, Kakashi noted, not like what he really was when he was shirtless. He looked bulkier, broader; Kakashi noted stupidly that he's been deceived.

"Ah boy. You never change." Tatsu laughed. "Pay later. You're still waiting for your paycheck. And these," Tatsu pulled out a bundle of wash-worn, and slashed cloth that used to be a shirt from under the counter. "Are just not acceptable. You need a shirt. Can't go around shirtless now, can we?"

Iruka shook his head. "I'll drop by as soon as I get my paycheck. Thank you very much." He dipped his head in a polite parting greeting before turning to Kakashi himself and offering him a polite bow.

Kakashi watched him leave the room before turning his attention back to the shirts. "Pretty messed up, that one." Kakashi gestured to the mass of shredded clothes on the counter that Tatsu threw away immediately.

"It's normal. The street he lives in is notorious. That poor boy." Tatsu shook his head. "He said a cat was playing on his clothesline that morning. When he returned from training, all his clean shirts were, well." Tatsu gestured at the torn clothes he threw away.

"Cat eh?" Kakashi couldn't help but snicker.

"Oh don't you laugh, young man!" Tatsu scolded. "Even so, that poor boy."

Kakashi just _had_ to wonder.

XXX

The next time Kakashi saw Iruka, he saw him as a moving cupboard down an empty street a few days later.

He was rounding off the corner, returning from a mission reporting (a new one, since he's been very active without his charges) since he had nothing else to do and was just about grab some groceries from the store down the street when he spotted, quite literally, a moving cupboard with a pair of nin-sandals on the ground. Staring, he couldn't help but try _not_ to laugh because it looked hilariously stupid. The poor shinobi must be small because the cupboard was merely a few inches from the ground but still moving.

Shaking his head, he approached the person. While he wanted to laugh at the persons obvious silliness in hauling a heavy object around alone, he couldn't help but pity person. So, he was rather surprised to find it was Iruka hauling the cupboard.

"You better take a breather. Or you might pop a few organs." Kakashi said, hands in his pocket, feeling awkwardly sorry for what looked like a perfectly fine and round-ish man but was indeed all thin and lean underneath.

_Delicate_.

Iruka dropped the cupboard on the ground, stretching and sighing. "It's all right. I've been down eight blocks. Another five won't cost me more than few sores later. Nothing a hot bath can't remedy."

"You know, help can be called for." Kakashi suggested, pulling out his little book from his back pouch and flipping open to the page he left off.

"It is merely a cupboard. Nothing more." Iruka didn't even glance at him as he spoke. He sucked in a large breath before lifting the cupboard again and continuing on his way.

Kakashi followed for the lack of anything else to do. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look from behind?"

"Yes, I do. Do you think I care?" Iruka said, not being sarcastic but merely stating facts.

"Point taken." Kakashi said and continued to watch him hobble down the street with the cupboard on his back.

"As much as I know how degrading I must look right now, I would appreciate it if you weren't rude enough to stare for too long, Kakashi-sensei."

"Why are you carrying this again?"

Iruka sighed but continued walking. "Because I am going to sell it."

Kakashi eyed the cupboard. It looked too good to be sold. It was in top condition, with expensive and sturdy looking wood. "And why is that?"

"I have no use for it anymore."

_Ah. A lie if I ever saw one._

"I see. Maa, then it can't be helped." Kakashi said, and tucked his book away. "Take a breather Iruka-sensei. Your head looks like it's going to pop." Iruka sighed but kept walking. When he was done with one block, he stopped to breathe again. "I'll take this side."

Iruka blinked at him but said nothing. He merely lifted one side just as Kakashi lifted the other. Kakashi didn't think he had to brace his footing in lifting the _extremely_ heavy cupboard.

_And he said how many blocks?_

By the time they reached the merchant, Iruka's shirt was soaked through since he's been carrying the cupboard for so many blocks that Kakashi found it hard to believe he was still standing straight. The only person he knew who would even dare lift something so heavy on a continuous basis would be Gai. Then again Gai broke muscle-laws long time ago.

But Iruka?

_The guy is practically bones with a layer or two of flesh!_ _Whatever muscles he has on his body is the minimal requirement to be even considered a shinobi._

Kakashi, so to speak, was amazed. He watched Iruka chatter with the merchant, pat the cupboard a few times and explain its quality, sturdiness and whatnot in order to sell it for a good price.

If Kakashi were to think as to who was the thinnest male shinobi, he would have to think of Izumo. Izumo was petite, narrow shouldered and extremely lean. While he packed strength, his body didn't show it. But Iruka's body was smaller than Izumo's, despite him being just a bit taller.

Staring at the white soaked-in shirt, Kakashi could see Iruka's curves. From behind, with his drooping and loose ponytail, he could pass as a woman. Too thin and slender to be a man, yet just a bit too broad to be a woman but nevertheless, he can still be mistaken as one. His waist was narrow, and with the soaked shirt he could see the slight curving of the hipbone and rather deep dip of his spinal chord. He could see his shoulder blades shift and protrude as he smoothed the cupboard door, still speaking with the merchant and his rib cage shift and move.

He can see the muscles work under the white shirt. Small, delicate and curvy little muscles; Kakashi had to blink.

"Sold then!" Iruka smiled, just as the merchant handed him a wad of thick paper bills. "Thank you very much!"

Kakashi watched as Iruka approached him, eyeing the smooth chest underneath the already transparent shirt before lifting his gaze to Iruka's face who was giving the cupboard one last longing look before turning to smile at Kakashi and tuck the money in to his pocket.

"I have troubled you today. I am in your debt." Iruka said, respectfully dipping his head a bit.

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head a bit. Ever since that incident with team seven's nomination, Iruka has always been ridiculously _extra_ polite to him. "No need to be so polite to me, Iruka-sensei. You really did look like you were going to pop your inner organs."

Iruka merely smiled; politely yet again. "Still though. I appreciate your time."

Kakashi could do nothing but just stare at him like he does with everyone else. He watched as Iruka turned his head up skyward, and couldn't help but recognize the posture; the grace that laced such a simple act of raising one's head.

"Anything else you want to haul? A sofa maybe? A fridge?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka shook his head. "None. I am going to head home first. Weekends are the only time I will get to have things done and train."

"Oh? You will train today then?"

"Perhaps if I have time to spare." Iruka approached the pipe line of the building, intent on taking the roof instead of the road home. "Maybe one day, when we're both free, I can take you to lunch. As a thank you for your help today."

"Mmm. Maybe." Kakashi merely smiled up, eye crinkling.

Iruka nodded and climbed the pipeline easily, without using his chakra to get on the roof. "Have a good day, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi nodded and _stared_ as Iruka used his hand to propel his weight upwards with incredible force that made Kakashi's eye widen in surprise. To reach such a height without the use of even a drop of chakra like all shinobis do out of habit and normalcy boggled him. He watched as Iruka jumped over the roof towards the next, feeling like he's seen such a movement before. It was when he hopped down a particularly low one from a distance did Kakashi realize the posture; the grace within the jumping pose, despite it merely looking like any normal jump.

_It's him. The civilian back then.._

TBC

I am, as you can see, heavily inspired by acrobatic performances. Things will be explained later as the story progresses. Most of my inspirations came from watching Save the Last Dance, Step Up and mostly Kaleido Star.

What you think? I am a feedback slut.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto. Never will.

I thank my readers who somehow are brave enough to read this ... weird piece. I have no idea why I decided that Iruka can ...

Well, read on.

**LIMITS**

It bothered him how he felt the uneven and rough edges of chakra back at the Valley of the End - where he was sure it was Iruka who was practicing on the trapeze, though for what reason, he didn't know - whereas Iruka's chakra a few minutes ago was cool, smooth with the occasional dips and light ripples, like still water being disturbed. He was starting to think that he was guessing wrong, that it couldn't have been Iruka because no shinobi can suppress their chakra to levels where it would completely hard to distinguish them from a normal civilian, unless a sealing jutsu was used.

The only jutsu he knew that was capable of completely suppressing one's chakra flow to that of a normal civilian would be the ones used in prisons. He doubted Iruka could get a hold of something like that, not when he himself has been trying since he hit Chuunin at six.

It puzzled him yet mystified him at the same time.

Staring down at his cooling bowl of ramen, Kakashi shook his head. There was no point in wandering who the person was unless he went and had a look at him himself. If it was Iruka, he'd ask him directly.

_Were you practicing on the trapeze a few nights ago? By the Valley of the End?_

Kakashi rolled his eye at himself, quite sure that if voiced out loud, it would make him sound like some sort of nosy Jounin.

Which he technically was anyway.

Then he remembered that Iruka was going to take him out to lunch as a thank you. Another weary glance at his ramen and he decided that he must go find Iruka and suggest to him that it be dinner instead of lunch. Because he was curious about the Chuunin and wanted to know much about him. A thin person like him, even with training yet with that small frame, could _not_ have carried that horribly heavy cupboard for more than a block or two with collapsing. Kakashi himself admitted that he can't carry something that heavy. It was like trying to carry three fully grown men at once.

But Iruka managed.

_With those thin arms. Yet shapely and graceful, beautiful looking. But thin arms. Too thin for a shinobi. Too slender for someone who must have taken shinobi training._

Finishing the last of his ramen, Kakashi stood, paid for his meal and went about searching for Iruka.

XXX

Much to Kakashi's chagrin, he couldn't locate the man. Half way through his search, he was summoned by the Hokage's pigeon and an hour later he was on his way to the Earth country to deliver some top-secret documents to the Daimyo of the southern region. The trip to Earth was horrible, rocky and it was hot.

He had politely declined the Daimyo's offer for him to rest a few days in one of the many rooms of his palace since he didn't want to linger around the country more than he should. He accomplished the mission and every document was approved and intact, directly handed over to the Daimyo himself.

_Time to go home._

Without even hesitating and only pausing in the city's many restaurants to grab a meal, he was on his way towards Fire once more. Of course, the mission wouldn't have been ranked B-class if things were to go smoothly without him being chased down. He managed to escape with the customary bruising from the fights and a cut or two here and there; nothing life threatening.

Days later, he was walking past the forest trees tiredly, dragging his feet. He could hear the roar of the waterfalls nearby, knowing that he has, more or less, reached Valley of the End. A fifteen minute break was more than enough for him to travel via the trees again. Just as he passed by the waterfall in to the thicket once more, he caught sight of the same person with the frayed chakra signature, practicing on the trapeze.

Kakashi was mesmerized yet again, as the young man rose to the air, flipped and maintained a very steady pose before grabbing the other trapeze. He watched as he flipped around the beam, climb the thick ropes only to flip back down, slide around the hanging piece of metal beam, all the while swinging back and forth.

All the while not channeling or using a single drop of chakra.

All the whilewithout a safety line.

When the man swung to the other side, Kakashi watched with horror, channeling whatever that was left of his chakra immediately , as the hand that was supposed to catch trapeze-beam missed. In a blink of an eye, the young man was hanging again, ankle hooked in between the adjacent angle the rope made with the beam. He was swinging dangerously back and forth, only his ankle holding him in place. Kakashi could see the dark hair pull free from the ponytail it was in. He could see the thin arms stretch and grab the beam, pulling the body weight up. He watched the swinging slow down to a gradual stop, as the man sat on the beam and hooked an arm around one of the ropes.

_No, it can't be Iruka. His chakra signature is definitely not Iruka's. It must be someone else. His chakra is too messed up to have even gone through any form of shinobi training. No way._

Without even glancing back, Kakashi left. Sometimes, he trusted his senses more than he trusted his own eyesight.

_That is not Iruka. I'm sure..._

XXX

It was another few days later did Kakashi - with free time to kill again - finally managed to locate Iruka in the Academy playground. The kids were long sent home and the afternoon sun was just about so set. Iruka was sitting on the swing where Naruto used to frequent back when he was younger, a teacup in one hand, an arm draped around the rope of the swing.

Kakashi just _had_ to stare.

He was also starting to doubt his own senses.

"Yo, Iruka-sensei." He greeted, offering a grin at the man, visible eye crinkling.

"Good afternoon Kakashi-sensei. How have you been?" Iruka asked.

Ridiculously polite, as always.

"So and so." Kakashi said, noting that Iruka's cup was long empty.

"I've been meaning to find you, but I keep missing you apparently. Every time I checked, you were out on a mission." Iruka spoke with a polite conversationalist's tone. It was always that tone for Kakashi.

It was really starting to annoy him just a little bit. "Really now."

"I was going to book a time with you. For lunch?" Iruka said, looking up at him. "If you still want it. My offer stands."

Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at Iruka. "I don't mind. Can we make that dinner? Tonight?"

"As long as you're free. Any preference?" Iruka asked, unblinking as he stared right back up at Kakashi.

"Do dolphins like sea food?"

"This dolphin doesn't mind." Iruka replied back just as coolly. "It is your choice."

Kakashi chuckled. "I wouldn't really want to eat sea food when a sea creature is being very kind to me."

Iruka looked utterly amused. "Then perhaps something different?"

Kakashi grinned under his mask and knelt down so he was within eye level. "How about barbeque then? I don't mind a little meat."

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "Neither do I."

"Barbeque at say, eight?" Kakashi raised his visible brow, completely calm in speaking.

"Eight then." Iruka nodded.

"Great. I'll be waiting." Kakashi stood up and placed his hands in his pockets once more. "You like swings, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka was not expecting the question but shrugged a bit, lightly swinging back and forth. "It's nice to pass the time."

"How high can you swing?"

"As high as the swing can take me."

Kakashi raised his visible brow again. "Afraid?"

Iruka looked up at him. "No."

Kakashi noted that the Academy was completely devoid of any children save for the occasional staff or two passing by the glass windows of the building. "So how do you kill time? No kids around. Surely not just by swinging?"

"I train. Sometimes."

"Yeah? What do you train?"

Iruka sucked in a breath and stared at the leaves of the tree the swing was mounted on. "The usual. Weights, weaponry. That kind of stuff."

Kakashi had hoped Iruka would be more helpful in giving out details, but it seems the exact opposite. "Oh? Want to join me sometime? To train I mean."

Iruka stood up from the swing and stretched. "Maybe. Thank you for offering."

"I mean it."

"Of course. I meant my gratitude too." Iruka turned to look at him. The amusement in his eyes was very visible. "You're bored, aren't you Kakashi-sensei."

"Who knows." Kakashi shrugged, meeting the amused gaze with just as much amusement. "Sea creatures amuse me."

Iruka smiled a bit, dipping his head. "I am glad to have amused you then."

Kakashi smiled a bit. "Got something to do?"

"A bit."

"Need help?"

"That bored?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Maybe."

"No. Thank you. I think I can manage just fine. I will see you at eight though." Iruka smiled again, offering him a light wave of his hand before he started to walk away towards the Academy building, teacup in hand.

"My eight or yours?"

Iruka turned a bit. "Mine. If you're late, I'll head home myself."

"You make me sound bad, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi said, feigning a hurt tone.

"Prove you're not then. Meet me here at the playground at eight." Iruka chuckled as Kakashi watched his retreating back through the building entrance.

XXX

Kakashi, despite the image he put up, didn't really have it in him to show up two hours late. Instead, at eight-twenty, he waltzed in to the Academy playground, finding Iruka exiting the building himself, a bit tired looking; clothes slightly rumpled and hair tie just a bit loose.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted, lifting a hand to waggle his fingers.

"Good evening, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka greeted, dipping his head in a polite bow.

Kakashi waited for him to comment on his late arrival but was disappointed when he got none. "So, ready?" He asked.

"All set. I know this lovely place." Iruka said and motioned at the Academy gates.

"Lead the way then."

It was a rather quiet walk, with a parent or two walking up to Iruka and greeting him. Kakashi was walking right beside him, for once his nose not in his book and paying attention to the attention given to Iruka by the parents who greeted him. He found it a bit annoying that Iruka, although still polite, was relaxed around these strangers. He found it annoying that Iruka was _too_ polite around him while he joked and laughed with parents. Even with the store attendants who waved at him and asked him how he was doing was more relaxed than he'd ever be with Kakashi.

A few blocks later, when no one was bombarding Iruka with greetings, Kakashi spoke with just a little hint of sarcasm. "Very popular, sensei."

"It's the children. Their parents come to me often in concern for how they're doing." Iruka replied coolly, unperturbed by Kakashi's tone.

"Eight blocks and a half and still being greeted? You're too modest for your own good."

"Does it offend you?" Iruka asked, face turning to Kakashi. "If it makes you uncomfortable, we can take the roof."

"Whatever made you think that?" Kakashi blinked.

"I do not wish to be a horrible host, Kakashi-sensei. You are my responsibility tonight." Iruka looked on ahead. "I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable, sensei."

There it is again. That too-polite tone.

"Oh no. I wouldn't want to make things difficult for you, Iruka-sensei."

"Now why would you think that, Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka waved at another shopkeeper who shouted a greeting at him.

Kakashi glared at the shopkeeper without knowing why he did it. "Because I wouldn't want Iruka-sensei to be uncomfortable."

Iruka shook his head a bit, chuckling. "You shouldn't worry about such little things. I did insist on taking you out for a meal."

That would mean, 'Shut up you ungrateful bastard. Can't you see I'm already wasting time with you?' in Iruka-polite-speech ne?

"Ah but that is the thing. I do want your comfort around me, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi insisted.

"Let it be an equivalent trade then." Iruka replied.

_An ever so polite, 'Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up?' eh? This guy really doesn't like me._

Kakashi watched as Iruka laughed when a small boy from around the corner came towards him to greet him. Little Kumo-kun was in one of Iruka's classes and apparently adored Iruka as much as Naruto adored ramen. Kakashi looked at the boy, raising a brow at the babbling child who merely gave him an awkward glance before babbling again. It was a minute later did Kumo-kun wave and left them to continue on their way.

They finally stopped after two more blocks in front of a cozy looking barbeque house with a signboard outside stating who was performing in their small indoor stage.

"Looks like fun. You come here often?" Kakashi noted that it was mostly civilians who frequented the place; there was an occasional shinobi or two.

Iruka nodded. "But not any time recently. Mostly back when I was a teenager. I reserved earlier, so you can have a bit of a quiet corner as opposed to dining near the stage."

Kakashi blinked. "You did?"

Iruka pushed the entrance open. "You didn't seem like the type to enjoy eating in a crowded place. Besides, you have your mask to handle."

Kakashi followed him inside, rather surprised at the place's setting. The tables were situated around a dance floor, with the stage right in front. Most of the diners were in groups of either threes or fours, with an occasional large group here and there. He watched quietly as Iruka spoke to the waiter who led them to their table, leaving them with a menu and encouraged them to dance later on.

It was a rounded area, with artificial brick walls and red ceilings. There were dancing lights in the circular ceiling, and only one side with tinted windows. On the stage, performers played on their string instruments while a DJ mixed the output with the turntables. Kakashi was rather impressed by the choice and the menu had a variety of sizzling plates and barbeque to choose from.

"I must compliment you on your choice, Iruka-sensei. This place is very nice." Kakashi glanced back at the menu after studying the place.

"Thank you. I do hope you'll enjoy your time here. Whenever I do manage to come here, the crowds are usually great dancers." Iruka flipped to the drinks section of the menu.

"Hmm. Interesting." Kakashi mumbled, looking at the mix of drink.

_Green Island? It says soda and mint. What the fuck is that?_

"Found something you like?"

"Yeah. I think I'll have a Green Island and a number eight." Kakashi reread the contents of the number eight meal, reconsidered then decided that is what he wants. "What are you having?"

"Number six. And juice. As much I'm tempted to get beer, I have a class to teach tomorrow." Iruka closed the menu.

_And lo and behold. He does have a bad boy side. Beer eh..._

Kakashi just grinned under his mask. "Ho? Beer?"

"You should try their sake mix here. Three glasses and you're immediately drunk." Iruka motioned for the waiter.

"Taste good?"

"Like passion fruit. Really nice." Iruka answered before turning to the waiter and giving out their orders.

Kakashi watched with curiosity as Iruka spoke with a friendly manner to the young waiter, a manner that was never directed towards him. He was more casual, more open with a more honest expression on his face. Kakashi found himself not liking the waiter and glaring at him a bit.

When the waiter skipped away to the kitchen, picking up dirty dishes from the tables he passed by, Kakashi was still glaring. It was when Iruka leaned back against his chair and folded a leg under him did Kakashi turn his attention back to his host.

"How have you been these days?"

_Great. What a stupid way to start small talk._

"I've been fine, thank you. And yourself?" Iruka replied coolly; automatically.

Kakashi frowned. "So and so."

"Good to hear."

_That would be, 'I don't give a shit'._

"You always like this with people you don't like?" Kakashi asked, a bit tired of the too-polite charade Iruka was pulling.

The music changed and some of the diners started moving towards the dance floor. Iruka gave them a single glance before turning his full attention to Kakashi.

"What makes you ask?"

"What makes me different from everyone else you speak to? I'm curious."

Iruka just looked at him. "You are in a higher position, worthy of unbending respect and I believe you made that quite clear to everyone. You are worthy of such respect, Kakashi-sensei."

_What you really want to say is that I merit your spit. _

"It's getting boring."

"My apologies. How do you wish to be treated then?" Iruka asked, looking amused.

"You're getting a kick out of this, aren't you?" Kakashi didn't sound pleased.

"Considering how you're acting, yes, I am."

Kakashi saw the mirth in the Chuunin's eyes and shook his head. "I'd prefer if you were more casual with me. As opposed to being so -"

The loud cheer from the diners made both of them turn to look at what was going on. On the dance floor, a young man and woman were putting up quite a show with fast music. Kakashi had to raise his eyebrows, seeing as how those two were mere civilians and not shinobis, were able to move gracefully across the dance floor, the man spinning the woman and catching her as both danced a story of a young man chasing the woman for her affections. What surprised Kakashi more was Iruka was looking at them with recognition and that he was bobbing his head a bit to the beat.

The crowd clapped and whistled, Iruka himself clapping at the performance. Kakashi had an appreciating look on his face. "They're good."

"That they are." Iruka nodded in agreement just as the waiters came and set their food down in front them.

Kakashi had to admit that the food was excellent. The barbeque dish was tender and all around perfect for his taste. The Green Valley drink made him wince a bit. The glass was too tall to be a glass and resembled a vase instead. There was a puddle of green goop at the base of the glass, in which particles were rising in little bubbles towards the top of the clear soda. It looked menacing rather than inviting.

"It tastes better than it looks." Iruka said, keeping his eyes on his own plate that looked rather nice as well. His drink was just a normal glass of orange fruit juice with lots of ice.

"You tried it?"

"Yes, I did. Once. You'll like it."

Kakashi eyed the glass once more before taking a sip from the straw. The mind flavor and spirit of the soda made him feel just a bit bubbly. It wasn't that bad. It was actually rather unique in its own way.

"Not bad."

Iruka nodded and dipped some of barbequed chicken in to the sauce that came with his place. "Told you."

The meal passed by quietly, both engrossed in their own plate and hunger to actually bother saying anything since the food was just too good to ignore for boring chit chat. Kakashi was the first to finish - as always - and had to burp behind a hand in satisfaction. He looked like a cat that got a dishful of fresh cream. It was, by far, one of the best meals he's had.

While Iruka finished the last of his plate, Kakashi turned his attention to the dance floor. Nearly everyone was dancing, the dynamic pair earlier dominating most of the crowd's attention. Because he was so busy with protecting the village, he missed what it's like to be just a normal man enjoying life. Watching the people dance, he felt the slight spark of urge in him to be able to dance like that.

_So free. But I can't dance to save my life..._

"Do you want to dance, Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka asked, as he wiped his hands and mouth with the napkin provided.

Kakashi looked at him. "No. I don't dance. Do you want to?"

Iruka took a sip from his drink and was about to reply when two of the dancers from earlier passed by their table and skidded to a stop.

The woman looked ecstatic. "Umino?"

_Who the hell is she?_

Iruka looked up and smiled. "Never rusty as always. What brings you to Konoha?"

"You bastard!" The man said, laughing. "You were here all along and you didn't even say hi?" The man looked at Kakashi and lifted a hand in a defensive manner. "My, I hope we're not disturbing anything."

_You won't be if you'd just drop dead._

"You guys like, on a date?" The woman asked.

Iruka shook his head in amusement. "Kakashi-sensei, these are my old acquaintances. Yui and Ace. Guys, this is a colleague of mine. Hatake Kakashi."

"Nice to meet you." Yui offered a hand shake.

Kakashi took the hand and shook it. "Like wise." He also took Ace's hand and shook it.

"So how come you guys ain't dancing?" Ace asked. "You should dance, Umino. Take Hatake and floor him."

Iruka glanced at Kakashi. "That's not really -"

"You dance?" Kakashi looked at him, dumbly.

"You mean you haven't seen him?" Ace laughed. "You poor sob."

_Who you calling a sob you son of a -_

"It's a rather professional matter than brought us here to dinner." Iruka said, still smiling at them.

"So it's not a date?" Yui blinked.

Iruka opened his mouth to reply but Kakashi cut him off. "It is."

"Then dates dance! Come on! Join us." Ace said, motioning for the dance floor.

Iruka looked hesitant. "Ace we really -"

"Why don't you go and join and them, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi said, curious as to how Iruka will handle the situation.

"You don't mind if we steal him for a few minutes?" Yui asked.

"Not at all. Go on, sensei." Kakashi urged.

Before Iruka could even reply Ace was already unzipping Iruka's flak jacket and draping it over the chair.

Kakashi found himself not pleased by the action.

"Excuse me, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka said before he was dragged off to the dance floor by the eager pair.

The music had already begun by the time the pair stepped in. Iruka was sandwiched between Yui and Ace; his back to Ace's front and his front to Yui's. The dance started with Yui pulling Iruka close to her and away from Ace, who spun away while Iruka took Yui's hand and place his other on her hip. They twirled, face close to each other that Kakashi was sure they could feel each other's hot breath.

Ace joined the dance once more, pulling Iruka away as they both danced the same steps and twirled on their heels, dropping on their side to the floor before doing a wave-jump to get back on their feet. Iruka turned his back to Ace, who did a pull-like moving motion with his arms just as Yui joined the scene again, Iruka catching her lifting her up in the air, spun once and bent forward with Yui under him and in his arms.

Kakashi watched with a slightly open mouth as Iruka became a complete gentleman while dancing with Yui and a complete bad boy when Ace swept him away from Yui. He could play the role of a man so well, despite his soft and round feminine features yet pull off being the damsel when in a man's arms. His grace was fluid, movements effortless.

Kakashi started to get just a bit uncomfortable when Ace and Iruka started dancing extremely close to each other. That was when Iruka played the role of a confused man in love. Each dance step was a story, and the way Ace - who was taller in height and slightly bigger in built - handled Iruka while taking his hand and lifting him up in the air to finish the last dance step made Kakashi frown. Yui joined in last, after Iruka was put down to the ground, his arm moving back to hold Ace by his thigh while he lifted Yui's against his, other arm going around her to hold her close as a finishing pose.

Kakashi's frown deepened.

_Must he touch him that way? If he was looking for balance to lift Iruka in to the air like that, must he hold him from the waist and inner thigh? The pervert. And that woman..._

There was a loud cheer from everyone including the restaurant staff. The three bowed before making their way back towards Kakashi. Kakashi had to blink a few times before returning to his lazy posture.

"Thank you. That was really fun." Iruka said, a large grin on his face.

_You looked like you enjoyed being the ham in a sandwich..._

"Oh we haven't seen each other for a long time. Don't be silly. Although we should probably get going. The travel-cart to the next town leaves in about ten minutes." Ace said, glancing at his watch. "It's really great to meet you Hatake. A shame you couldn't join us."

"Oh watching is fine." Kakashi replied flatly.

Yui gave a bubbly laughter. "Well, great seeing both of you. Take care of yourself, Umino." She moved and wrapped her arms around Iruka's neck and gave him a firm goodbye-embrace.

Kakashi felt his brow twitch.

"You too, Yui. I hope we see each other soon." He released her when Yui stepped back and took in Ace's embrace who squeezed him close and held him.

Kakashi frowned.

"Just like the old days with Mrs. Umino. We'll both look forward to that." Ace said and released Iruka. He offered his hand to Kakashi. "We hope to see you too, Hatake."

Kakashi shook the hand. "Like wise."

_Not._

They exchanged last goodbyes and the pair left the restaurant.

They were both quiet for a while. Kakashi took a long sip from his slightly warmer drink before he started talking. "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"My mother taught me back then. She was very fond of the performing arts." Iruka said, waving at the waiter for a jug of cold water.

"She must have been very skilled to have passed down great techniques."

Iruka shook his head. "To tell you the truth, she only gave me the basics. I suppose I learned more after I started spending time with those two after the Kyuubi-war."

"I see."

"They travel around now. They teach dancing to those who are interested as their occupation."

"Oh. Right." Kakashi nodded. His mind replayed the way Iruka moved with Ace, how he allowed Ace complete domination over his body, to be treated with such gentleness and passion with their dance moves. He remembered how Iruka took care of Yui, how he held her with care like one would with porcelain.

Kakashi wanted to be Ace. He wanted to be Yui.

"Teach me then."

Iruka blinked at him, surprised. "Excuse me?"

"Teach me, to move like that. So that next time I haul something for you, and you treat me to food again, I can be your dancing partner." Kakashi looked determined.

"You could have copied the moves." Iruka said, still looking surprised.

"I was too mesmerized by how you moved."

Kakashi will _never_ forget that moment, when Iruka looked away, embarrassed and blushing like a school girl caught doing improper acts.

_I win this time…_

TBC

Notes and acknowledgements:

Yui - Name taken from Fushigi Yuugi. I was watching Eikoden while typing this part out.

Ace - Name taken from One Piece. Earlier in the day, I was looking through his pictures/fanarts.

Green Valley - I'm not sure about the Valley part, but I was at this restaurant and looking through the drinks when I saw what my friend ordered. It's as the dsecription above says. Lots of mint syrup, lots of Sprite/7up all in one big assed glass. The goop floats in little bubbles. Not my type of drink, but not bad either. I personally prefer Cherry Coke.

As you all can see, Iruka is quite the dancer. This story is unfolding more and more on Iruka's mother and her background. There will be, believe it or not quite a few surprises later; I surprised myself even thinking it. Meh. But nevertheless, this particular dance was heavilly inspired by Step Up. To those who have seen it, I'm sure you'd recognize some of the dance steps described up there (in which the steps KILLED me). Another reference dance routines would be from Missy Elliot's Lose Control video.

And am I the only one who thinks that Kakashi sucks with his pickup lines and stupid innuendos? (laughs)


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto. Never will.

Thank you very much for all your positive feedback and comments. I'm glad that such a plot is being accepted by many of you.

**LIMITS**

It was on their way home did Iruka open his mouth to speak again. Through out the rest of their drinks, Iruka remained silent and deep in thought. Kakashi could make out the lines between his brows as he hesitated and wondered if he was really serious.

Kakashi was definitely serious.

Turning down one of the street divisions, Iruka turned towards Kakashi. "You serious?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes."

"How does this benefit you? Other than being able to be someone's dancing partner." Iruka didn't look relaxed. His shoulders were too stiff.

"_Your _dancing partner." Kakashi corrected and this made Iruka frown just a little bit. "I never really had a hobby. And besides, dancing seems like a good work out on its own. It might come in handy one day during undercover missions."

"Dancing is an art. While I agree that it might benefit for missions and such, it's no good if you're just learning it for kicks." Iruka shook his head and looked back at the road.

Kakashi couldn't help but feel a bit insulted. "So I'm not worthy enough to learn dancing."

Iruka gave him a brief glance. "Maybe. Because if you _are_ just doing this for kicks, then I'm not going to waste my time."

_Oho. Look who's talking..._

He reached out and grabbed the Chuunin's thin arm, stopping him so that he can really look at his face seriously. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Iruka didn't react with his arm being pulled. "We'll see."

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye a bit, ego challenged. "We'll see."

Iruka eyed grip on his arm then looked back at Kakashi's face. "When do you want to start?"

"I'm stepping down from the mission ranks to do more training." Kakashi said; he still hasn't perfected the new Sharingan technique. It was requiring a lot of study and stamina building because his chakra reserves were not enough. "You give me a time."

"I'll spare you my evenings. Show up any later than ten and you can forget about it. Eight, my place. You can start coming in two days." Iruka said, flat and dull.

_Is he giving me attitude?_

"Sure. Though, why can't we start tonight? Or tomorrow?" Kakashi asked. He just wanted to ruffle Iruka's feathers a bit.

"Because my current accommodation is too small to even move. I am moving in to my new one. It should be enough space." Iruka jerked his arm off Kakashi's grip - surprising him with his strength once more - when Kakashi didn't let go of it.

_Ah. My bad._

"I see. Sure then. I'll see you in two days at your new place." Kakashi nodded.

Iruka merely gave him a silent look before nodding. "This is my route. I've enjoyed your company."

"I know this is your route. I am walking you home. Wouldn't want anyone stealing my teacher now would I?" Kakashi said, playful tone and grinning under the mask.

Iruka looked at him, shook his head in slight amusement and continued down the street till they both reached his apartment complex.

Kakashi was not pleased with the area.

It was a messy area, the walls spray-painted with obscenities, trashcans overflowing and many vicious looking alley cats prowling the sidewalks. There were passed out drunks in the alleys and way too many men and women dressed in skimpy clothes and smoking cigarettes (or what seemed like cigarettes). There were dogs barking and someone yelling curse words and every now and then there was a faint sound of glass breaking. Kakashi was just about to comment when a large heavy looking shoe came flying out of a window a feet in front of them, a shower of glass falling from one of the apartments above them.

If it weren't for Kakashi's reflexes, they'd both be picking glass out of their hair and possibly risk being injured. He peered up at the broken window where he can hear a couple yelling at each other and frowned.

Iruka sighed audibly. "It's normal. They always fight like that. That would be the third window this week." Iruka shook his head and stepped under the building roof to walk towards the lobby. "You probably shouldn't come up. My landlord doesn't like shinobis."

"Is that why you're moving?" Kakashi eyed the place, not approving of what he's seeing.

"Partly. But I really can't stand the atmosphere here." Iruka climbed the first few entrance steps and looked at Kakashi. "Thanks. From the shoe."

Kakashi couldn't help but smile. "Dodging shoes is my specialty."

Iruka cleared his throat to stop the laughter from bubbling out, but the smile that reached his eyes was good enough for Kakashi. "Yeah, well. Good night."

"Good night." Kakashi nodded and watched Iruka turn and head for the building lobby. "Hey, sensei?" Iruka turned to look at him. "You need any help moving your stuff?"

_I have no idea where your new place is._

"I'll give you my address Kakashi-sensei. Don' worry. I'm not going to ignore you."

If Kakashi squinted, he could make out the laughing-grin on Iruka's face. "Oh. Right." He heard a chuckle and Iruka disappeared around the corner in to the building's stairwell.

_Busted. But I'll be damned..._

XXX

Kakashi found himself on his tiptoes with eager in the next two days. He was restless, couldn't focus much on anything because he was too excited to find out just how and what will Iruka teach him. How does he train his students? Will he be able to find out if Iruka really was the person he kept seeing in the Valley of the End?

While during his idle time his mind roamed at the possibilities of how Iruka was going to handle him, he remained focused and dedicated to his morning training and managed to do all the missions handed to him by the Hokage without any mishaps or casualties.

_If I can even get as close as that Ace did with Iruka, then Icha-Icha can go suck balls for all I care... _

Kakashi blinked at his thoughts, pausing in lifting weights.

_Okay, I take that back..._

Kakashi never really saw Iruka except once or twice while he was exiting the Academy building and he was idly listening to what the Hokage was lecturing him about. He was glad that the Hokage's office had a large window that he can zone out to. Tsunade's reactions were never pleasant whenever he was caught, but watching Iruka chase the children around and carrying them to their parents in a playful mood was enough to withstand the impact of the paper weight on his head.

When the eve of his first dance lesson came, Kakashi couldn't keep the excitement to himself. He was in an overly good mood that made his fellow Jounin do a double take. He was too excited to eat and over all just looking forward to spending time with Iruka because he was a strange person to be around with.

At five minutes passed eight, Kakashi was ringing the doorbell of a newly painted door. Iruka sent him a scroll by one of the pigeon-messengers most shinobis used to get messages around. Kakashi was quite pleased with the new area Iruka moved in to. The building, albeit a bit old, looked safe. He didn't think that he'd be dodging shoes or pots and pans anytime soon. The area was cleaner, organized and majority of the inhabitants of the area were either families or shinobi couples.

It also didn't look like Iruka leased his apartment for a cheap price.

_Was that why he was selling that cupboard?_

Iruka answered after the second ring went off. "Yo!" Kakashi greeted.

"Good evening. Come on in." Iruka opened the door and allowed Kakashi entry. "Have a seat while I just put some stuff away. Would you like a drink? I've got fruit juice, beer and tea."

Kakashi pushed his shoes off at the step in of Iruka's new home and headed for the living room. "Just juice thanks."

"Make yourself comfortable." Iruka said and disappeared to the connecting kitchen.

Kakashi wrinkled his nose at the smell of air freshener trying to out win the scent of new paint. The window in the far end of the living room was open to clear the smell of paint away. Kakashi noted how simple and yet homey Iruka's home was. There was a shelf where he kept his stereo and small television, along with his books in the connecting bookcase. There was only one large couch and a small low table; both were pushed aside, leaving a thick rug in the middle room, so as to have space. There were a few plants in one corner of the room along with an aquarium with brightly colored fish.

Kakashi found himself liking the place so far.

Iruka came out a minute later with a large glass of fruit juice that he set down on the table in the corner. "Before we start, I'd like to talk to you first." Iruka motioned for the couch where Kakashi dutifully sat down.

"What is it?"

"Is there anything you're afraid of? Any phobias of sorts?" Iruka didn't react when Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him, wondering where the 'stupid' question came from. "Not as a shinobi, Kakashi-sensei. But as a person."

Kakashi wondered in thought. "I don't really think so. No, none."

Iruka gave him a look. "Are you afraid of women?"

Ego squashed, Kakashi frowned. "No. Why would I be?"

"I don't know, ask yourself. It's very important I know these things so I will know who would suit you the most as a partner. You can't learn to dance on your own. You _do_ need a partner." Iruka reasoned.

"You're going to get me to dance with a woman?" Kakashi blinked, excitement dying fast.

"Yes. I already know a few who are willing to help others learn."

Kakashi was not liking the idea of being touched by a woman, let alone holding her too close or lifting her in the air like Iruka did with Yui. "But why do I need a woman?"

Iruka remained silent, merely studying him before looking completely and utterly amused. "All right. Let's forget about your partner for now. Is there anything else you're afraid of?"

"Hey. Hold on a minute there."

"It's all right. Leave it."

"You planned on getting me a partner without even telling me!" Kakashi said, not pleased.

Iruka rolled his eyes at Kakashi, which did wonders to flare up his annoyance. "Look, Kakashi-sensei. If you're really serious about this, you wouldn't be making such a big fuss. And seeing as you are, maybe this type of activity is just not suitable for you."

"I haven't even tried and you're already saying that?" Kakashi visibly frowned.

"You need a partner. A _female_ partner. A dance is an opposite of two people, yin and yang, black and white. You can't have to yangs or two whites now can you?"

"Why can't you be my partner?" Kakashi challenged.

"Because I do not have vagina." Iruka replied dully, making Kakashi blink.

"I'm sure you don't. You seem perfectly fine playing the woman's role when you were with Ace." Kakashi grumbled, all excitement completely gone.

"Oh." Iruka said, dawning look in his face. "Oh I see now."

"You see what?" Kakashi glared.

If possible, the look of amusement on Iruka's face increased. He was practically glowing. "On your feet." Kakashi stood up as Iruka stood in front of him. "Feet together, back straight." Kakashi did as he was told. He felt his skin jump when Iruka pushed the base of his spine forward. "Straighter. You're still slouching."

Kakashi winced a bit and forced himself in to the position Iruka asked of him. "Straight enough?"

"Will do for now." Iruka said and went about eyeing his posture some more.

_Will do for now? What the fuck?_

"So, what do you want me do?" Kakashi asked, feeling a bit awkward being studied like he was lab rat.

Iruka moved to stand in front of him. Kakashi felt his space was being invaded. "Things in dancing gets touchy. So, when I am falling, I will trust that you will catch me. Between partners, there _has_ to be trust. If you can't trust your partner, then you shouldn't be dancing or even thinking about dancing."

_Trust. Right. Easier said than done._

"Noted."

"I should hope so." Iruka nodded and looked at him again. "You might want to get a bit comfortable. Dancing with your flak jacket and weapons are not really recommended. I suggest that when you come here in the next few days that you bring a set of clothes you're comfortable in."

"Will do." Kakashi dropped from his stance and started taking off his gear, leaving only his pants, shirt and leg bindings on. He stood back on his posture, remembering well how his muscles were positions to not earn another prod at the back.

"Now, first thing is respect. When you dance, you have to show your respect. The people _must_ feel the respect from you towards your partner."

Kakashi nodded. "I can do that."

Iruka merely looked at him, not really believing him but said nothing. "We'll find out soon. I am going to start with basics. But I need to know your strength first."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "In what?"

Iruka took a step back and leapt forward at him, which quickly made Kakashi lift his arms and catch Iruka by his sides, lifting him up like how a lover would lift one dear to him after not seeing said lover for a long time. Iruka's arms came to rest on his forearms, eyes meeting his single one and smiling a bit. Kakashi was quite surprised at how light Iruka seemed to be.

"Good." Iruka nodded and Kakashi set him down. "You should be able to handle lifting well then."

Kakashi felt his ego purr. "Glad to hear you approve."

Iruka motioned with his hand and Kakashi stood back in his posture. It earned him a prod on the shoulder. "Lift it up a bit. You're still slouching."

_So much for praise..._

"Right."

Iruka stood beside him and effortlessly slipped in to the same posture. "Now, there are four basic steps. When you're dancing, you _lead_ your partner. You don't follow your partner, they follow you. When you dance, your partner is your child, your wife, your lover, your best friend, mother, father, brother and sister. Even your grandmother." Kakashi found himself blinking. "This means, you handle them with care. You wouldn't shove your grandmother or drop your baby would you?" Iruka looked at him.

Kakashi blinked yet again. "I don't have a baby."

Iruka rolled his eyes again - which really annoyed Kakashi - and nodded anyway. "So, before we even get to the leading part, we'll have to work on your foot work and grace. You, Kakashi-sensei, have no grace at all."

Kakashi looked at him like he was slapped. "Excuse me?"

_I beg to differ, Sir Dolphin. People say I am the most graceful ninja they've seen. I've heard it! Women flock at my feet and elders admire me for crying out loud!_

"I'm not kidding. You're stiff, you slouch a lot, your foot steps are heavy when you walk, you drag your heels, even if it's silent and your arms are just way off."

_M-My arms? Oh if I punched you, you wouldn't be even -_

"You say it like it's a crime." Kakashi grumbled.

"In dancing, it is. And really, you're a genius and I respect you, but you're just disgusting with your posture and how you carry yourself." Iruka said, not even blinking as he prodded his side again. "I told you to not slouch in that manner."

_Disgusting? Why you piece of -_

Kakashi could feel his temper rising as he was jerked back by the prod to the right position. Never in all his life did anyone insult him the way this Chuunin did. "Hey, do you mind with -"

"So, from your ugly and unrefined slouching turtle self, I'm going to teach you how to be a swan." Iruka cut him off,

_I don't want to be a fucking swan!_

"Right." Kakashi nodded once. "A swan."

"You can back out now if you think you can't handle it." Iruka offered.

Kakashi glanced him, looking down at the shorter male, a frosty look in his eye. "I've survived the Fourth's training. I think I can survive yours."

Iruka could only give him a smile. "We'll see."

TBC

Notes and acknowledgements:

Step up played a large role in inspiration for this chapter. Because I noticed there that strength is actually needed in lifting. Those who _have_ seen the movie will know what I mean. No spoilers. It's a nice film.

The fun (or at least for me when I wrote it) actually begins after this chapter. Because I am attempting to write a different Kakashi and Iruka from how I'd usually write them (or RP them), I would say that this chapter was actually very enjoyable. I'm really, really glad lots of you are enjoying this. As I've answered most of my reviewers, I will say it again. I was actually hesitant in putting such a fic up because of the extremely different plotline and idea. That I might actually get bashed for it and/or the story not being appreciated.

Was supposed to be a one-shot, but heh. Judging by how I'm on chapter five and still tweaking chapter four ... so much for a one-shot.

Anyone who agrees that the shoe mentioned above _should_ have hit Kakashi in the head, say AYE! (coz' I sure as hell wanted it to hit his head. But that'd be insulting his abilities. I'm trying to keep this in-character - which I feel I'm failing miserably at - as much as possible).


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto. Never will.

This chapter is longer than the previous three. The next update will take longer because I couldn't think of how to break the last few parts in this chapter to maintain a 6-page limit. Please bear with me.

**LIMITS**

Kakashi hated himself for even _thinking_ he can handle it.

His body was familiar with martial arts, with handling weapons and stealth movements. His body was not used to doing bending exercises while having a Ming vase on his head to keep as balance. It was bad enough trying to slowly lower one knee and reach down with out drooping his head. Not letting the Ming vase slip was a different matter all together.

It got worse as the days passed. So far, he's broken twelve vases and all of it was going to be paid by him. Iruka knew how to motivate a person to not make mistakes. Kakashi could see why his students respected and obeyed him as a teacher. He himself felt like he was lower than dirt every time he dropped the vase and Iruka tried to assure him that it was all right, that the exercise itself is not easy for anyone.

His genius-pride felt horrible for hear those words, not to mention his saving's account.

As if that wasn't enough, there was still the stretching and flexibility exercises that Iruka was making him perfect. One of the exercises he hated the most was the one where Iruka would set a timer in front of him for twenty minutes and instruct him to stand on one leg and lift his other leg's ankle towards his head; a roughly one-seventy-degree angle posture. Kakashi would hold his arms up, without holding his lifted ankle and remain that way till the buzzer on the timer went off. Twenty minutes standing in the same position killed him but he kept his head high. Every time he faltered, Iruka would reset the time and he would do it again from the beginning.

"I ask for a one-seventy, not a one-fifty-five, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka would say, without even glancing up from the papers he was grading while his hand reached out to reset the time.

Kakashi _never_ complained.

_Iruka said I should trust him and because he is my partner, trust is what he'll get..._

Kakashi had to excuse himself from missions. While he trained the Sharingan till sunset, he worked with Iruka till midnight. Iruka would yawn tiredly but still remain awake to help him. Despite Iruka's rather cold and strict attitude, whenever Kakashi would see him try not to fall asleep while standing and watching him do the exercises he was told to, Kakashi poured more of his effort to prove to the Chuunin that he was not a disgusting and ungraceful turtle.

_I'm going to turn to a fucking swan and you're going to be so jealous!_

It was a month later did Kakashi receive his _first_ praise from Iruka's mouth. He had managed to include Iruka's exercise regime in to his morning training and even though he'd never admit it, he found it easier to move when practicing taijutsu. His patience improved tenfold and despite his aching and bruising feet, Kakashi was able to increase his stealth by a few levels.

"Very good, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka said, watching as he walked from his doorstep to his small living room. "You're starting to walk with a little grace."

Kakashi's ego swelled like a hot air balloon.

To have received such praise that winter evening, Kakashi felt like a little bit of weight was removed from his shoulders. While Iruka went to fix him a drink, he had dropped on the couch, the whole month's of exhaustion finally crashing down on him. His subconscious took over his conscious, mind which was beating his body up to meet the Sharingan and Iruka's expectations. He remembered blinking slowly and the next thing he knew, he was lying down on Iruka's couch, sunlight creeping through the window behind him. He was covered with a duvet, a pillow under his head, and mask still in place along with his forehead protector.

It took five whole minutes for Kakashi to realize that he had fallen asleep on Iruka's couch and that it was already ten that Saturday morning. Slowly, he sat up, looking around the house and hearing a soft tinking sound from the kitchen. He blinked slowly, wondering why he had fallen asleep so fast. He felt extremely tired, his Sharingan the main factor for his fatigue. He blinked a few times when Iruka appeared in front of him, holding out a steaming cup of newly brewed coffee.

"Morning." Iruka greeted, smiling a bit. "I'm sure you're hungry. Would you prefer pancakes or waffles?"

Kakashi stared dumbly up at him, his hands seeping the warmth the cup of coffee provided. "Huh?"

Iruka chuckled and motioned for him to stand up and took the cup of coffee away. "Bathroom is that way. Freshen up and come to the kitchen."

Kakashi did as he was told, his senses muddled as he splashed cool water to his face and gargled with some mouthwash. He joined Iruka in the kitchen. He didn't know that he spent more than twenty minutes in the bathroom because Iruka was pouring him a new cup of coffee and a stack of waffles was waiting for him in a large plate.

"Did we train last night?" He asked, taking a small sip from his coffee. It did little to clear his senses.

"No. I returned with some biscuits and drinks to serve you and I found you asleep on my couch." Iruka said coolly, no ill-intent. "It's understandable. I hear you've been training the Sharingan."

Kakashi felt himself sigh and run a hand through his hair. "I have. I'm sorry I dropped like that."

"It's no problem at all, Sensei. I was actually waiting for you to drop." Iruka smiled at him and slipped in to the seat opposite him. "I suggest you stop for a while. I have no other stretching exercises that I can teach you that'll help you with grace, so you can keep practicing what I've given you so far and we'll continue with other things later. For now, you should go home and take some rest."

Kakashi merely hummed as he stuffed some of the waffles in to his mouth. He couldn't feel Iruka's stare, so he knew the man wasn't looking at his face. He remembered finishing the food, thinking that the peach chunks in the batter was actually a very nice touch when he suddenly found himself on his back, staring at a beige ceiling. There was a duvet thrown over him, and when he did look around, it was already sunrise. He sat up from the bed he was lying on, noticing that it wasn't his room. He frowned when it dawned to him that he must have dropped asleep again. Looking around, he noted how Iruka's bedroom was far more personal than his living room. There were family pictures, class pictures and team pictures on one shelf. There were old childhood toys on another and leg weights in the far corner of the room.

He got up, made the bed, feeling a bit clearheaded than the other time he woke up and quietly slipped to the living room. He was not prepared to find Iruka standing on his tip-toes on a mounted beam about four feet high, one leg in a perfect ninety-degree angle, arm held in an opposite ninety degree angle. A glance at the timer told Kakashi that Iruka has been standing in the same position for the past forty minutes.

_There's no way he can stand that way without chakra. The beam is too narrow to support all the weight and for that long._

"Iruka-sensei." Kakashi spoke, after five minutes of watching and waiting for Iruka to sense him or at least say something.

Iruka lifted his head up a bit and turned to face Kakashi. "Oh, good morning, Kakashi-sensei. Sorry, I didn't really hear you."

_He didn't sense me? How come? I walked with my presence unmasked..._

"Oh. Did I startle you?"

Iruka shook his head and slowly lowered his leg before hopping down the beam. "A bit."

"You didn't sense me." Kakashi stated, to which Iruka merely smiled and carried the beam to the storage room. It was only then did Kakashi notice that Iruka was wearing small shorts and an oversized white shirt. Kakashi felt a bit uncomfortable seeing Iruka's state of dress.

"Feeling better?" Iruka asked, heading for the kitchen and going about making breakfast.

"I'm sorry to have intruded for too long."

"No need to be. It's quite al right you know." Iruka chuckled and went about making sandwiches for breakfast. "I'm glad you slept actually."

Kakashi felt embarrassed, his cheeks coloring. "Right."

The morning passed in silence as they had breakfast. When they were done and were only sipping coffee, Iruka spoke up again. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better. Less muddled." Kakashi replied staring at his empty cup. He couldn't help but wonder about what Iruka was doing earlier. There was a particular grace-signature in the way he stood, the way he kept his body at such a perfect pose. "What were you doing earlier? What is it for?"

Iruka hummed and shrugged a bit. "Just a bit of balance practice."

"Without chakra." Kakashi stated, confused about how Iruka had _no_ chakra flow or signature at all.

_Hold on a minute..._

"We can't always depend on chakra for balance." Iruka said, offering to pour Kakashi more coffee.

Kakashi held his cup forward. Everything was suddenly becoming very clear. "You were the one at the Valley of the End."

Iruka looked up at him, mildly surprised. "Oh. You saw that."

_Oh, you saw that? You mean you weren't trying to hide the fact that you - you - oh geez! _

"It was you. The trapeze. The entire thing, it was you. I thought it was just a civilian and - what the fuck were you thinking?" Kakashi demanded, unsure why his temper just flared.

Iruka looked at him curiously. "What's the matter?"

"You sealed your chakra didn't you? That's why I didn't know it was you! I don't know how you figured it out, but to do something crazy and _suicidal_ as that, what _were_ you thinking?" Kakashi was glaring, angry at Iruka for not using his head.

_What if he had fallen? What if he had missed the trapeze or his grip slipped from the moisture of the waterfall? What then?_

"Why didn't you stop me then?" Iruka asked quietly, studying Kakashi's masked face.

"I didn't know it was you."

"So if it wasn't me, you wouldn't have cared if the person dropped." Iruka was starting to look far too amused for Kakashi's liking.

_What the hell does he find funny? Is falling down at that height without chakra funny?_

"Why didn't you have a safety line?"

Iruka's eyes were dancing with a hidden smile. Kakashi started to stew in his seat. "If it wasn't me, and you were still worried, why didn't you stop the person?"

"Are you suicidal?" Kakashi asked. Iruka was already chuckling while trying to finish his coffee. "What the hell is so funny?"

Iruka shook his head. "It's nothing. Hokage-sama came over to have a look at your eyes last night, and suggested that you cut your Sharingan training for the next week and take this three times a day." Iruka reached out for a bag of medicine on the kitchen counter and handed it to Kakashi. "I suggest you do listen to her. You're starting to crumple too fast for comfort."

Kakashi nodded dumbly, taking the bag. "You're avoiding my question!"

Iruka merely stood up and started to rinse his cup. "You can't stay idle today. But I won't be giving you any stretching exercises. You can do that by yourself once you resume your Sharingan training. I will however, teach you how to move your feet today. And how to hold your partner, what to expect and what to do when performing an impromptu dance." Iruka reached for Kakashi's empty cup and rinsed it as well.

"Now see here -"

Iruka headed for the living room, gesturing Kakashi to do so as well. Kakashi was furious that Iruka was ignoring his _concern_ for his _safety_.

_I mean what if he really did fall? Damnit, what's gonna happen then? And like fuck am I going to let him dodge this situation! _

"First thing, is to greet your partner. You bow to your partner, a sign of respect towards the woman you are going to dance with, like so." Iruka demonstrated the bow.

"You can't ignore what I'm saying forever! I want your reasons, Iruka-sensei! What drove you to possibly think that it was safe to do something crazy like that? And who the hell taught you how to seal chakra?" Kakashi demanded.

"I appreciate your concern. But really, I'm fine. I haven't fallen, and to answer where I learned the seal, that is for me to know and for you to find out." Iruka said, sighing tiredly. "I actually have the entire day off and I am going to stay in. If you're not interested, then I suggest you find something better to do than take up space in my living room."

_Take up space? Like fuck I'm going to quit! Not after all those times where I couldn't even get up in the morning from the stretches! And blisters on my feet! Damnit! No way!_

Kakashi sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. "Fine. Fine. I bow to the woman. Like this?" Kakashi copied how Iruka bowed a few seconds ago, earning a smile.

"Very good. No mistakes there. Now, one of the basic steps has four small consecutive steps. Relax your shoulders and follow my feet. They shouldn't be too far apart, nor should they be too small. Count it out. I said relax your shoulders, not square them with stiffness."

_That would be praise number two. And for something as silly as bow. Damnit. Followed by a berating. Aren't I lucky?_

"Relaxing." Kakashi grumbled and sucked in a deep breath to calm himself.

Iruka started moving his feet and weight in the four main directions. "One, two, three and four. Repeat."

Kakashi found it easy at first up until Iruka started combining it with double side steps and single turns in two directions. It got even more annoying when Iruka started showing him hand and arm positions, and how he had to maintain a very stiff and fixed upper body position in order to push 'some grace' in to his dance. At first, his feet tangled and he barely knew what hit him up until Iruka would steady him. He was too focused in maintaining his arm position because he didn't want Iruka to keep correcting him every fifteen seconds.

It was his twenty-sixth clumsy fall did Iruka finally speak. "All right. Enough. Just stop." Iruka shook his head, trying to hide the smile on his lips.

"I'm not done you know." Kakashi frowned and went back to doing the steps.

"You've been falling for the past three hours. Stop for a while. What do you think is wrong?" Iruka asked, motioning for the couch where Kakashi just dropped and sighed.

"I am an ungraceful turtle?" Kakashi replied with sarcasm.

"Besides that."

"I have no idea." Kakashi leaned his head back against the backrest. "It's my legs."

"Your legs are fine."

Kakashi blinked at him. "It is?"

"It's actually your eye."

Kakashi _stared_. "My _eye_."

"Yes. Eye. Your eye is the problem."

"Does my eye have to be graceful too?" Kakashi asked, sarcasm heavier.

Iruka gestured at Kakashi's feet. "You keep staring at your feet." His reply remained cool and collected, making Kakashi feel low for acting like an immature person. "When you're dancing with your partner, you look in to her eyes. Not at your toes. Looking down is a sign of weakness and cowardice for the person taking the lead. Always keep your chin up."

"How's this related to me falling?" Kakashi blinked.

Iruka stared at him for a while, torn between laughing and being disgusted. "Staring at your feet hinders yours instincts on how to move them naturally. Staring at them makes you tense and when you are tense you fall twenty-six times just like you did for the past three hours."

Kakashi released a slow breath. "I am trying."

"I know." Iruka nodded and sighed. "Look, cool out for a bit. Relax, forget about dancing, clear your mind. Go have a shower; there are some towels in the rack."

"I'll head home and grab a few stuff. I'll see you in a bit?"

Iruka nodded. "Whenever you want."

Kakashi nodded and stood up, grabbed his gear from the corner of the room and disappeared in a swirl of chakra smoke.

XXX

When Kakashi reappeared in the same spot where he left in the middle of Iruka's living room later that evening, he found him brushing his teeth while glancing at his rack of CD-collection, hair wet and a towel wrapped around his waist. Kakashi himself was dressed casually; dark common nin pants and an equally dark shirt with his mask and forehead protector. He was not expecting to find Iruka in his state of undress.

Iruka merely glanced him, blinked with the toothpaste foam smothering his lips before looking back at his CD-collection and selecting one from the rack. He popped it in to his player and let the music fill the house. Kakashi watched with mild curiosity as Iruka walked back to the bathroom and appeared a minute later dressed in a loose gray shirt and small shorts.

_What is up with the little shorts? He's got legs like a woman._

Kakashi stared at Iruka's legs once more.

_Okay. Not womanly. But what is up with the legs?_

"How do you feel now?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi gave a small shrug. "Better?"

Iruka nodded, standing beside the stereo player. "Good. Are you comfortable?"

Kakashi stole a glance at Iruka's legs and swallowed. "I guess."

Iruka increased the volume. "Wonderful. You should be."

"What are we going to do tonight?" Kakashi asked, clearing his throat and setting down some of the weapons he always carried with him on Iruka's coffee table.

"Dance. Like what happened back at the restaurant." Iruka turned the volume of the music up a bit.

"I see." Kakashi looked around, unsure. Iruka didn't mention who was going to be his partner. Weeks ever since they had dinner together, Iruka never brought up a name of the person he was going to finally dance with; he never mentioned that he - Iruka - would be taking up the position of his partner either. Kakashi couldn't help himself from glancing at Iruka's legs once more. "Who am I supposed to bow to?"

Iruka freed his hair from the loose ponytail, slipping the small hair tie around his wrist. "Me. Tonight, I will be your woman."

Kakashi _had _to excuse himself _immediately_ to use the bathroom.

XXX

_He meant that as being my partner. As my partner! Not as anything else! Dancing partner! Dancing partner!_

Kakashi rinsed his face and ears to cool down before he overheated anymore than he already did. When he ripped his mask down and quickly splashed cold tap water on his face, he was not surprised to find himself as red as an apple. Remembering Iruka's legs again, Kakashi ducked close to the sink and let the water run down his face.

_Damnit! Damn him! What the hell is wrong with him? Is he trying to provoke me or something? Well, he's doing a damn good job of it! _

A few minutes later, Kakashi sucked in a deep breath and finally shut off the water tap. He grabbed the towel from the rack, dried his face and schooled his features back to its normal lazy look. Mask back up in place, Kakashi stepped out of the bathroom only to find Iruka sitting cross legged in the middle of his living room, reading a book. Kakashi noted that he folded the sleeves of his t-shirt twice and that his hair was still down. He felt the beginnings of a blush crawl up his neck once more.

"Feel better?"

_Like hell! Why can't you just go put on some pants? Damnit!_

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kakashi nodded.

"Have some tea." Iruka gestured towards the tray beside him, where there were two cups of tea; one half empty, other one steaming and full.

Kakashi found himself staring dumbly at Iruka before he flopped down on the floor beside him, taking his cup of tea and remaining silent while he sipped it. He found the flavor calming him as he sighed and drank more from the cup.

_Lemon tea. Where does he buy his tea leaves?_

"So what exactly are we going to dance?" Kakashi asked, sipping more of his tea.

Iruka flipped a page of his book before he replied. "We're just going to work on your footsteps while dancing with a partner. Wouldn't be good if you stepped on a woman's feet right?"

_No. I don't really give a shit..._

"I guess." Kakashi shrugged.

Iruka continued reading his book. "At the same time, you will practice how you lead. I won't do anything other than be handled. So as your woman, I am completely going to follow however you want me to follow."

_Oh god! Stop talking!_

"Right." Kakashi swallowed dryly and sucked in a deep breath to calm his blushing face. He set the empty cup on the tray and sucked in another shaky breath.

Iruka shut his book and placed it on the closes shelf to him. "Ready?"

"Pretty much."

"On your feet then." Iruka got to his feet and Kakashi followed. He stretched his arms and neck while Iruka put the tray of teacups away. When Iruka returned, he selected a track on his player before stepping towards Kakashi. "All right. Like I've shown you before."

Kakashi nodded and bowed. Calmly, he took Iruka's hand and held it out a bit at shoulder level, his other hand at Iruka's side. He could feel Iruka's warm hand come to rest at the back of his shoulder. Kakashi took one step and stepped on Iruka's toe, making the Chuunin wince. "Sorry."

Iruka shook his head. "No, it's all right. I was expecting it. Slowly now."

Kakashi nodded and tried again. He got as far as nine steps before he stepped on Iruka's foot again. As time passed, Kakashi's interval of stepping on Iruka's foot grew bigger as he slowly and gradually got used to moving with a partner. Iruka instructed him to add in some of the turns and soon Kakashi was moving across the entire living room effortlessly, the days of grace practice and footwork movements finally kicking in properly. Iruka followed him where he took him, not once breaking in his steps as Kakashi turned and started using _all_ of the steps Iruka beat in to his head.

"It's surprisingly easier than the training." Kakashi said as he stepped back and Iruka spun away before he pulled him back to his hold.

"You are doing the easiest thing right now. But I am rather pleased at your fast improvement." Iruka said, swaying with Kakashi to the music before they spun again.

Kakashi held him closer, taking smaller and quicker steps - as he remembered Iruka did with Yui back at the restaurant's dance floor - before twirling Iruka and moving slow once more. "It's nice. I can see why you enjoy it."

"You're only seeing the beginning of it." Iruka said, still following him. "I am glad you're enjoying this. Truth be told, I really did think you'd quit within the first week."

Kakashi slowed their steps down a bit more. "So all that training was to test my will?"

_Damn you!_

"No. That was how I was taught back then too." Iruka shook his head a bit.

Kakashi could get a whiff of the shampoo Iruka used; something fruity. "Oh. Who taught you to dance?"

"Yui."

Kakashi was not expecting the answer. "That woman did?"

"Yes. We met at a bar once, after I became a Chuunin. I've always liked dancing ever since I discovered it. She just helped me fix the little problems I had."

"You had problems before? I didn't think you would. You dance like you breathe."

Iruka shrugged. "I was worse than you. Believe me."

"I can't."

"Well, can't convince you then. Yui taught me different styles. After she met Ace about a year after I met her at the bar, we practiced every night, the three of us for the next six months. That was when they decided to travel and teach. I was their first student. Ace merely taught me street dancing. The faster and wilder steps that you saw back at the restaurant."

"Oh. But you're better than them."

"They taught me well. That is why they love me to bits." Iruka smiled.

_It seems that way with how they keep touching you all over!_

"But I thought your parents taught you to dance."

Iruka shook his head a bit and twirled when Kakashi stepped back and held his arm out before catching him again. "My father was almost never at home. My mother taught me how to perform on the trapeze, trampoline and other things like to juggle etcetera. There's a bit of dancing in the training but it was not emphasized on. At least not at the level I was in."

"Was she in a performing troupe beforehand?"

"No. But my grandmother and grandfather were. From her side of the family. I guess she was just passing down a part of her family tradition. Her family line was a bunch of traveling performers." Iruka didn't react when Kakashi lifted him off the ground, spun once and set him down again. Instead, he merely folded his legs up, brushing against Kakashi's thighs and continued dancing. "We'll have to work on your lifting some more later."

Kakashi nodded and went back to dancing long slow steps. "Was it hard?"

"Which part exactly?"

Kakashi gave a bit shrug. "Your mom training you. For you to be able to perform that well."

Iruka chuckled. "You have no idea."

"You really weren't using chakra."

Iruka shook his head. "No, I wasn't. I don't use chakra unless I really need to."

_And if you fell then? What a daredevil!_

"Your mom taught you how to seal your chakra?"

Iruka smiled. "Wouldn't you want to know?"

Kakashi's shoulders sagged a bit. "You can't blame me for trying."

"I don't really think you need it now. Maybe if you _are_ worth it, I'll teach it to you someday."

Kakashi felt his neck heating up. "I should be worth it?"

"Yes. You should." Iruka didn't bat an eyelash when Kakashi frowned down at him. It wasn't like they had much of a height difference.

"Noted. But what did you do to manage to be able to move like you do without resorting to chakra much?"

"Without resorting to chakra at all." Iruka corrected. "Oh I can recommend someone to you."

"Yeah?"

Iruka nodded. "You know him. When my parents passed away, I continued my mother's training. I couldn't perfect it on my own. I still subconsciously used chakra for balance. Mother's methods were dangerous and to do them unsupervised was not really smart."

"But you still went on with it, of course."

"Of course. Try lifting me up again." Iruka instructed and Kakashi did as he was told. "Do that every twenty steps. Of course, I went on with it. I only met _him_ when he found me dangling off the cliff with the rope knot not completely secured."

"You were dangling from a cliff, alone, just for training?" Kakashi asked, eye wide.

_How fucked up is this guy? Hell, if that was how his mother trained him, how fucked up and messed up was that woman?_

Kakashi lifted Iruka and set him down after another spin. "Higher. My knees should reach above your knees. And yes, I was alone."

"Then what happened?"

"He gave me some speech about not wasting my life with such dangerous tactics. Or at least not to do it alone. So ever since then, we both trained. He has perfected the arts of being a shinobi without resorting to chakra. He's one of the strongest men I admire actually."

_What were you? Lovers?_

Kakashi blinked.

_Speech about not wasting life? Best shinobi without resorting to chakra? That sounds horribly like - no way!_

"No way!"

"Way. Maito Gai was my former training partner, both when we were trying to accomplish combat and balance without the use of chakra. He taught me many things many people couldn't." Iruka gave out a cry when Kakashi accidentally stepped on his foot and their feet tangled.

They collapsed in a heap on the floor, making Iruka wince when his elbow took the impact of the fall. "I'm sorry. Are you all right?"

Iruka sat up and cradled his elbow. "I'm fine."

"Let me see."

Iruka held his elbow away. "It's fine. It's not the first time it happened you know."

Kakashi didn't push the matter when Iruka disappeared and sprayed some reliever on the hurt spot. "The good thing is you're actually progressing faster than I expected." Iruka glanced at the clock. "If you're already tired, we can stop for the evening."

"I'm fine. I don't want to hurt your elbow -"

"It's actually okay now. Your arm needs more power. You lift weights don't you?"

Kakashi nodded. "It's part of my training."

"Then it should be easy for you. You just need to get used to carrying your partner when the need calls for it." Iruka looked deep in thought.

Kakashi motioned for the floor and sat down. "So uh, you're technically friends with Gai, right?"

"I guess you can call it friendship."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I may not have been there, but Gai is one of the craziest and noble people I know who'd stop anyone if he thinks it was dangerous. He knows danger better than any of us when it comes to anything muscle related."

"Exactly. This is why I was able to perfect the arts myself, even without my mother around."

"How long have you been partners?"

"Ever since I was thirteen all the way till I turned sixteen. When he moved to ANBU, we just drifted apart. But whenever we did find time, we did practice and hang out together. "Why don't you train with him? He can help you so much if it's chakra training and strength building."

_No. Bloody. Way! Are you nuts?_ _Have you cracked?_

"You guys sounded close." Kakashi mumbled.

"More than you think. He was, actually, my first kiss." Iruka rubbed his chin. "I remember he was wearing the ANBU uniform. It was the year he retired from ANBU and decided to work in the Academy for training and studying students briefly before taking in students some years later."

Kakashi felt his brain freeze. "F-First kiss?"

Iruka shrugged. "Yeah. But we're just friends. He and I don't connect that way. Someone else holds his interest right now."

_Who? Who?_

"Who?"

"I'm in no position to disclose that information. But you guys are friends. Why not ask him yourself?" Iruka smiled.

Kakashi shrugged. "So you guys were never a couple?"

"No. Never. We kissed once. Made out actually, but it stopped there. After that, he told me who his interest was and since then I've been praying that they get together." Iruka said, chuckling. "You can close your mouth, Kakashi-sensei."

_Oh that's easy for you to say! You kissed my so-called-rival_._ Oh no, wait. You fucking made out! What did you expect me to do? Stay calm? Gai isn't really make-out material!_

"Was he good?"

Iruka just smiled. "Wouldn't you want to know?"

Kakashi frowned. "He's not really make-out type."

Iruka got a bit defensive. "Well, neither are you, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi's eye twitched. "I'm not kidding."

Iruka shook his head with a sigh. "Come on. Let's continue."

Kakashi frowned and got to his feet and continued to practice to dance. He kept stepping on Iruka's foot, completely distracted before Iruka called it an evening and asked him to go home and cool his head a bit. Kakashi merely nodded and started grabbing his things. "Uh, are you hungry?"

Iruka turned to look at him as he switched off his stereo. "Not to the point of starving. Why?"

"I was going to grab some sushi on my way home. You want to come?"

Iruka was looking at him with amusement written all over his face that there was a twinkle in his eyes. "Oh I don't want to intrude. Do go on ahead without me."

Kakashi shook his head. "I insist."

"It's late."

"So? I'll be your knight for tonight." Iruka was starting to turn red from trying not to laugh at his face. Kakashi felt a bit miffed. He was being completely serious after all. "I'm serious. If any ANBU decides to kidnap you and make out with you, I will stop them."

Iruka started laughing hard before shaking his head and disappearing in to his room. He came back out dressed, eyes sparkling with laughter and face glowing with amusement that Kakashi couldn't help but stare and forget his last train of thought; Gai being hanged by his toenails was somewhere in his thought.

"Lead the way then, Knight-san."

Kakashi reached out and pulled Iruka by his side, forming a hand seal. "I know this nice sushi place."

As Kakashi teleported them out of Iruka's apartment and towards the restaurant, he made a mental note to ask Gai for some 'tips' the next day.

_Like hell I'm asking for help. No bloody way! But if Iruka says he's good, then why not ask right? Trust between partners. Trust between partners. But goddamnit, why did **Gai**__have to be his **first kiss**?_

TBC

Notes and acknowledgements:

To anyone who has seen Kaleido Star, you'll know that it played a huge role in inspiring this chapter. No spoilers here; I don't want to ruin the show for anyone.

I once tried waffles with peach-chunks from a food stall some years back. I could never forget the taste. I also suddenly got this nutty image in my head that the mouthwash in Iruka's bathroom _has_ to be _PLAX_. The red one. Don't ask why. He seems the type to keep a bottle of red mouthwash. To me at least.

Those little shorts would be actually loose. It's roughly the same length as boxers. But they're just tiny here. Notice the old, old NBA shorts? Probably something of that length i.e. _lots_ of legs.

Lo and behold, Gai is in the story. There will be a better explanation later. I promise.

Because Kakashi seemed stronger during Gaara versus Akatsuki arc in the manga, I figured he must have done lots of training in the time-gap of the series. The dancing part is just something he's taking up as a hobby; more will be explained later.

What you think so far? I'm a feedback slut.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto. Never will.

For this chapter, I was listening to Jon Bon Jovi's 'Welcome to wherever you are'. There's a part of that song that just may apply to a part somewhere in the end.

**LIMITS**

The next day, Kakashi had to listen to Gai babble some speech of happiness and about friends helping friends in need. Kakashi couldn't help but wonder if Gai, back during his ANBU days, needed to help Iruka by making out with him.

Gai got serious after his long speech. "When do you want to start and how much strength do you need?"

"As soon as possible. And as much as I can get. Without the help of chakra."

Gai eyed him. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't."

Gai nodded, seemingly pleased with his answer. "We'll start tonight then."

"Can't. Not in the evenings. I have training with Iruka."

Gai blinked then grinned. "Oh. I see."

_You see what, fuzzy? _

"Yeah. So, how about in the mornings? I need it for the Sharingan. So give me the fastest way."

Gai didn't look happy. "The fastest way will kill you."

_As if I wasn't killed when Iruka mentioned you were his first kiss! _

"I think I can handle it."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Gai said.

_Oh shut up!_

"I won't."

"Tomorrow then, at dawn. And really, Kakashi. If you are serious, you'd show up on time."

"I will." Kakashi nodded.

XXX

He did show up on time the next day.

Kakashi didn't think it'd be completely and utterly mind-racking difficult. While he was physically fit, he relied on chakra too much. He was inwardly cursing repeatedly after Gai sealed his chakra. He didn't get to see the technique because Gai had asked him to close his eyes; it happened in an instant, leaving Kakashi feeling a bit wobbly at first.

Then hell started.

"Subconsciously, as ninjas, we channel chakra in our everyday movement without thinking so. That is why, our balance are near perfect when it needs to be. But if we seal our chakra, and train, we're as good as any common citizen of Konoha who've never done ninjutsu. There's a reason they teach us chakra control first while doing cardiovascular exercises to build our stamina." Gai lectured, arms folded across his chest as Kakashi tried to remain standing on one arm for another ten minutes to hit his one hour mark. "Iruka spoke to me last night, after you had dinner. He told me exactly what your weaknesses were."

Kakashi grunted as he concentrated on trying to stay on his hand and not collapsing.

_Nine more fucking minutes._

"Did he now?"

Gai nodded, glancing at the rising sun. "It's a lot than I expected. So I've taken to consideration what he mentioned. Oh, you'll need to make adjustments to your diet. Your elbow is shaking. It shouldn't be shaking. I'll hand your diet plan tomorrow."

Kakashi cursed inwardly and tried to steady his arm. Once the buzzer went off, Kakashi collapsed.

_Fuck. If this is the start, then what's the bloody end?_

XXX

With the added strain of training without chakra and later on the Sharingan, Kakashi couldn't walk straight for a week.

There were times where he valued his pride too much to give up. But with Gai's _crazy_ training, he had to call it quits. Because the lack of the chakra's presence had a large impact on him, Kakashi found himself fearing heights. With nothing to give him any sort of leverage, his fear of heights became too evident. When Gai made him practice standing on a beam merely fifteen feet above the ground, Kakashi found himself hesitating and staring at the ground from the beam's stand. When he did fall from his first try, his legs started to shake and he felt his control starting to crumble.

Gai, thankfully, didn't comment or say anything. He merely looked off to one side when Kakashi looked hesitant and his hands shook.

_Chakra - every ninja's strength. Also every ninja's weakness. Without it, we're almost nothing. Almost..._

Kakashi was grateful for that; it was another reason he respected Gai so much. Gai wasn't the type to rub one's failure at their face. The Green Beast would wait patiently till the person realized their own will to get up again. He would guide them down the right path, but he'd never mention their failures. Gai was a very discrete and understanding person. Kakashi knew that well more than anyone else.

One evening, after two weeks of training, when Kakashi was in Iruka's house and they were practicing dance steps together, Kakashi simply crumpled. Iruka worried, but Kakashi couldn't see it in his face because he was starting to black out. Iruka merely helped him on his feet and led him to the couch to lie down.

Kakashi fell asleep immediately.

He's been in Iruka's house since then, unable to even move let alone summon the chakra to teleport back home. Iruka didn't complain or even said a word, since half the time, Kakashi was asleep on the futon Iruka set up next to the couch.

Kakashi was also as silent as a graveyard. Iruka would eat next to him handing him his food in small bowls so he can eat while they both watched some television.

"How are you feeling today, Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka asked.

It was already the eighth evening Kakashi spent under Iruka's roof. "It's difficult."

_I'm complaining. I'm actually complaining about **training**!_

"I know. I couldn't get back up on my feet for eighteen days." Iruka chuckled good naturedly. "We're just not used to training without chakra, that's why we crumble."

"I never really expected it. I thought I could handle it."

Iruka didn't stop eating or to even look at him. "Giving up so fast?"

_Are you taking me lightly?_

"I didn't say that."

Iruka gave a shrug and drank some of his drink. "You sounded like it."

Kakashi frowned, loosing his appetite. He was starting to get annoyed by Iruka's attitude. Was he always like this? To his students? To his peers? When he remained quiet, a look of anger towards Iruka in his eye, Iruka glanced up at him; Iruka said nothing. Kakashi kept glaring at him before he finally turned his attention to his food.

"Whatever." Kakashi grumbled before ripping his mask down and eating.

Iruka didn't look up but when Kakashi was literally stabbing the bowl of rice with his chopsticks, Kakashi felt Iruka's hand rest on his. "Calm down."

_Oh. Fuck you._

"I am calm."

"No, you're not. Cover your face so I can look at you." Iruka said, taking the bowl away without looking at Kakashi's face.

Kakashi looked away from him. "It's nothing. Can I have the rice back?"

A glance at the corner of his eye told him that Iruka started to frown just a bit. "What is wrong?"

"I am tired."

Iruka glanced up at his bared face then, not reacting towards his pale smooth cheek, at the horrid scar running down his eye and stopping in the middle of his cheek. He did not react to his good looks - the high cheek bones, straight and slightly pointier nose, sharp chin and jaw line and finely shaped, serious looking eyebrows.

Iruka nodded at his statement and handed him his rice bowl and chopsticks. "Eat. Then rest."

_That's what I'm fucking doing, aren't I? If I could move, I wouldn't even be in your house!_

Kakashi didn't reply and ate in silence, movements slow and heavy. After they ate and Iruka cleared the dishes away, Kakashi felt his body start to sag. He was on his way to bathroom to wash his hands and to freshen up when his knees gave way. He knew it was the effect of using and training the Sharingan. Gai's training alone, he can handle. But to couple it with Sharingan training, Kakashi was starting to have second thoughts about his decision in training without chakra.

His hand slipped down the wall he was using as support. He felt Iruka catch him, the familiar scent of the fruity shampoo he was used invading his senses. Kakashi couldn't help but grab his shoulders to keep himself from falling completely.

"I am a bother."

Iruka shook his head. "I can understand. When I was in your shoes, Gai took care of me. But I can't be in your shoes because I do not possess the Sharingan. I can, however, be a friend and help you when you need it the most."

Kakashi looked at Iruka, noting that that the Chuunin was once again in those little shorts and loose t-shirt. From Iruka's hold, Kakashi could feel his firm body, the slight bumps of his bones due to his small frame. Kakashi found his face heating up. "I - thanks."

Iruka shook his head, smiling a very small and hesitant smile. "It's nothing. Come on, I'll help you to the bathroom."

Kakashi nodded and leaned against him.

_For now, maybe I really do need Iruka._

A small glance at Iruka made him feel hesitant, unsure about his inner self.

_But does he need me?_

XXX

Kakashi briefly lost track of time when he got back on his feet. Tsunade had personally told him to completely lay off the missions to achieve the Sharingan technique for when his team is reformed again. It was the news that Naruto would return within a year that kept Kakashi focused; he knew that when Naruto came back, the issue of bringing Sasuke back and the dangers of Akatsuki - running in to Itachi - would reach it's peak.

Kakashi trained like he never did in his life, even when he was with the Fourth; he was still afraid of heights.

He still danced with Iruka, his control of silencing his steps while moving fast dance steps increased. This greatly helped his ability in stealth without resorting to chakra. It also helped him in learning about Iruka more. The more time he spent around Iruka, the more he learned about him. Kakashi was very aware of how his face heated up when they danced, of how he couldn't stop staring at Iruka's features - soft and round, delicate like a doll's - and admiring them.

Whether Iruka noticed or not, he didn't say.

It surprised Kakashi one day when Gai said that he was going to be sent away on a month long mission.

"Today is my last day that I can supervise you. Four months and you've improved more than I've ever expected. The only thing you have to get over now is your fears." Gai said, perfectly serious. A moment passed before he grinned, did the nice-guy pose and babbled a speech of brave men.

Kakashi knew that Gai was serious. "I'll continue. You do your mission."

"Iruka has agreed to supervise you."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I don't need supervision. If it's the weight training, the balance and speed, I can handle them on my own."

"You said you wanted to gain perfect control of your body without using chakra. You can achieve it. It's your fears that just need to get out of the way." Gai said.

"And Iruka is going to help me how when you can't?" Kakashi asked, frowning.

"Iruka is going to go through extremes. I'm guessing that he'll use the techniques his mother used to get rid of his fears."

"You know them?" Kakashi's curiosity was peaked.

"I've seen only a small portion of it. I normally wouldn't go through such ways, but it works. And you've mentioned you have no time. Upping your physical condition is one thing. Your Sharingan is another. If Iruka can help you get rid of the barrier of physical capabilities, everything will be easy from then on."

Kakashi thought about it, and nodded. "Fine. When are you leaving?"

"In four hours. I have to go meet up with my team; here's your new diet plan." Gai handed him a scroll. "It's to quicken your metabolic rate. You've put on some muscle weight so far, so it's time to maintain it. I've also included a new training regimen you can do after Iruka is done with you."

Kakashi took the scroll, glanced at its contents and nodded. "Noted."

"Good luck. You _can_ do this." Gai said, no trace of his crazy speech or humor in his expression.

"I know. I have to." They stared at each other before shaking hands; it was a rare display of friendship between them, when the times called for it. "Thanks."

"Any time." Gai grinned.

XXX

Kakashi showed up at his usual timing at dawn, the sky still dark and the village still silent. He could hear the roar of the waterfalls a good distance away from him. When a slight shuffling from the thicket sounded off, Kakashi turned to find Iruka coming out with a backpack and several rolls of rope.

"Morning. You ready?" Iruka asked, smiling. He was wearing casual clothing as opposed to his uniform or shinobi outfit.

"Yeah." Kakashi nodded, picking up his own backpack.

"Great. We're going to train just about four kilometers away from here. It's quiet there. No one will hear you." Iruka said and started walking westwards.

_No one will hear me? What's that supposed to mean? Not like it's going to be abuse, right?_

Kakashi blinked as he followed Iruka quietly.

_Right? Right? _

They stopped some ten minutes later where the canyon caused by construction of Konoha by the First lay before them. Kakashi noted that Iruka picked the part where the canyon runs deep. The smell of fresh water filled the air, since the waterfall was just a few kilometers down the canyon. Kakashi knew that there were sharp rocks at the bottom, along with murky waters with lots of amphibians. He did, however, take note of the stone bridge - jutsu made by the looks of it - that ran across either ends of the canyon.

"We'll train here." Iruka dropped his back pack against a rock and started unrolling the rope. "I will seal your chakra."

Kakashi eyed the rock-bridge, then the dark pits of the canyon. "Yeah? Sure thing. What exactly are we going to do?"

"If I told you, you'd freak out. So I won't tell you. You will have to trust me." Iruka replied and started making knots on the rope.

_Didn't Gai say that Iruka was going to forcefully erase my fear? Exactly how does he plan to do that? Does he really think I'll run away? I've face too many things to start running away from trainin_g.

"I do trust you. I just don't trust you with my chakra sealed." Kakashi said, the words flying out of his mouth, annoyance winning over everything else.

Iruka paused in tying mid-knot and looked up at Kakashi. "I am the one finding time to help you. If this is how you feel, I will head home myself. I'm not the one at loss here."

_Then why won't you tell me anything? Fuck!_

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry. This is just not my style. Surprises, I mean."

"It's not mine either. But from what Gai said, this seems to be the only way." Iruka shrugged and continued tying the rope. "You might want to loose anything you have in your pockets. Remove all your weapons and gear. You may only keep _one_ kunai."

_One? Just one? What am I going to do with it? Stare at it? _

Kakashi did as he was told and waited till Iruka was done. Iruka dropped the rolled rope in the middle of the narrow rock-bridge before heading back towards Kakashi.

"Seal?"

"Yes. Turn around." Iruka instructed, waiting till he was fully turned before forming the seals.

Kakashi could feel a tingle run through out his entire body, making him shiver as he finally felt slightly heavier than normal; the effect of having no chakra completely. "Now what?"

Iruka gestured to the rock bridge and Kakashi followed. Iruka didn't turn to look behind him when Kakashi hesitated in stepping on the rock bridge, his fear crawling up to his conscious mind as he forced himself to follow Iruka towards the middle. Kakashi could feel his heart beating faster.

"First of all, you will really, really have to trust me here. Am I clear?"

Kakashi was staring at the dark pits, skin starting to crawl with goosebumps. The familiar warm feel of his chakra at the back of his mind was lacking, making him feel like he was standing on needles from the height they were in. "Understood."

"Look at me." Iruka said, sighing. Kakashi lifted his gaze. "Make sure to land on your back, all right?

_What the -_

"What?"

Kakashi didn't have the time to even register what happened. Next thing he knew, he was staring wide eyed at Iruka, who was getting farther away from him. He could see Iruka's eyes staring at him coldly, as he started to fall down, the bridge way out of reach, completely powerless.

Completely human.

Kakashi stopped breathing and before he knew it, he was screaming with terror as he started to fall deep in to the darkness of the canyon.

_Oh god! I'm going to die! I'm going to die!_

Instincts made him channel chakra, but when nothing came, Kakashi found himself facing downwards, still dropping at a fast speed with nothing to hold on to, the cry becoming a forced and strangled silent whimper. He remembered his one and only kunai, but he was smack in the middle of the canyon, the walls too far apart to grab on to.

_Oh god! Oh god! Oh god, help me! Help me! Help me! Fuck! Fuck! Iruka! Iruka!_

Kakashi's eyed widened, realization dawning in his mind.

_This is training. Iruka wouldn't kill me. He wouldn't! I know he won't! Never would! Land on my back. Land on my back. Land on my back on fucking what? What the hell do I land on? Rocks? Alligators? Fuck!_

Kakashi shut his eyes in his panic, managing to turn his body during the fall. He kept falling. He didn't breathe, hoping against all hopes that he wasn't going to be amphibian food, until he felt something connect with his back and suddenly he was being bounced back up, only to be land back down against the surface on his side before bouncing again and rolling towards the middle.

Kakashi didn't move. He wasn't falling anymore but his heart was still beating too fast to be normal, panic evident in his eye and tremors coursing through his entire body. It was a minute later did he move, realizing that he was on a large stretch of sturdy and secure net, several points of the net attached on the rocky walls of the canyon. He stared down and found that the canyon still ran deep, even from the height he was pushed from.

He swallowed thickly, trembling all over, helpless and weak. He remained that way, till the sun started to vanish from the sky. His heart didn't slow down from his fear. Without his chakra as leverage, Kakashi felt like a child dangling from a thread. He took note that the net was large and thick with a rubbery feel. He was starting to feel dizzy from being in panic for too long.

He found rope falling from the sky, swinging from drop till it remained still. He couldn't move from his fallen position, couldn't even think of moving let alone realize that the rope was waiting for him. When the sky started to turn a darker purple, Kakashi _forced_ himself to grab the rope. The sound of rocks rolling down from the points where the net was secured against the walls made him hurry.

Shaking hands grabbed the rope. Summoning strength that Gai forced in to his body from all his training, Kakashi made his way up. Several times, he slipped and several times he whimpered and remained motionless as he swung back and forth before his desire to feel solid ground returned and he started climbing again. Without his chakra, he was slow; even slower with his fear choking him. By the time he reached the top and could see the trees again, he found a hand outstretched from above. He grabbed the tanned hand and was pulled up.

Kakashi couldn't see anything around him. Everything was a blur for him as he was slowly lead away from the rock-bridge and towards a more solid open space. Kakashi felt his knees buckle under him as he was slowly lowered to the ground. He looked up to stare at Iruka, who was merely looking right back at him.

"Y-You son of a bitch!" Kakashi gritted out, voice cracking, body trembling.

Iruka didn't react outwardly. "It was necessary."

"No! That was stupid! That was complete insanity!" Kakashi was going in to hysteria, visible eye wide. "What - you - you! Fuck you!"

Iruka said nothing. "We are shinobi. We rely on chakra more than we should. Without it, we are nothing. We die in the field without chakra. Soldier pills in large amounts is suicide, that is why we are told not use it unless in an emergency; its damage comes later, proportional to the amount we take in, twice as deadly. We have the power, the energy and ability to move mountains, to create villages, to destroy and restore nature." Kakashi brought a hand up to his face, shoulders trembling. "We can control nature if we wanted to, but no matter how much we train, nature possesses a limitless power to always throw us off our balance."

"Damn you." Kakashi choked out, trying to breathe properly in his panic. "Damn you."

_To have reduced me to something like this! This sniveling part of me that I've tried hard to kill since - since - I hate you! Burn in hell!_

"We have no limits, Kakashi-sensei. What give us limits are our fears. If we can get rid of that fear, then we can be stronger. Not as shinobis, but as a person." Iruka reached out and touched Kakashi's shaking shoulder. "It's okay. Let it out."

Kakashi trembled and sank his head lower, forehead touching Iruka's knees as he tried to calm down from his traumatic fall. He didn't know how long he remained in that position with Iruka rubbing circles in his back and arm, but he was glad that Iruka didn't leave him.

XXX

"We're not done." Iruka said, once most of the tremors wracking subsided.

Kakashi looked up at him, face as pale as a ghost. "O-Okay."

"Come on. We're going to spar. Attempt to at least."

Kakashi blinked, momentarily forgetting his fear at the mention of the activity. "Right."

Iruka nodded and started walking towards the rock-bridge, tying another long rope several feet away from the already dangling one. He started pulling the ropes up. "Oh, just so you know, the net isn't sturdy anymore. So if you fall, I won't be able to catch you. I've sealed my chakra."

Kakashi stared at him wide eyed, the tremors returning to his body. "W-What?"

"You have to be able to adapt to the situation, only without chakra." Iruka threw both the securely knotted ropes over his shoulder. "Come here, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi shook his head. "No. Not unless you tell me what's going on."

Iruka didn't look pleased. "If I did that, then it wouldn't work. Come here or I'll drag you here myself."

Kakashi wanted to punch Iruka's face in, beat him to the ground for making him feel utterly useless and vulnerable. "Like fuck."

Iruka sighed and dropped one of the ropes down. "Kakashi-sensei, I'm not going to let you fall. I'm not going to let go of you. I'm not going to push you. Understood? Please don't make me drag you." Kakashi hesitated for several minutes before taking Iruka's words to heart and approaching the middle of the rock bridge. "Your fear is like an infected wound only there's no medication around. The only way is to do primitive treatment. I'm going to cut you and let the infection bleed out. Understood?"

Kakashi swallowed thickly. "Yeah."

Iruka nodded. "Okay."

Kakashi was going to turn to ask Iruka exactly _how_ they were going to spar when he found himself plummeting down the canyon, face down. He shut his eyes, panic in his throat once more as he _forcefully_ swallowed the scream bubbling in his throat. He was falling fast then he his fall jolted to a sudden stop, breath hitching in his throat. He was swinging back and forth instead, an arm around his middle. Kakashi looked up and found Iruka smiling down at him.

"Y-You lying son of -"

"Didn't I say I wouldn't let go of you?" Iruka said, completely silencing Kakashi. "I'm not as heartless as my mother when she trained me. I shouldn't baby you, or even speak reassuring words."

_Then why do you do that? Why do you bother?_

"Then -"

"But I promised, didn't I? I wouldn't let go of you?"

Kakashi felt himself being pulled up; he moved his hands to grab on to the rope while holding on to Iruka as well. "I thought you -"

"I don't want you dead, Kakashi-sensei. I want you alive and fearless to lead your team again. And I am going to beat that fear out of you." Iruka said, still holding Kakashi against him as they swung back and forth. Kakashi nodded on to Iruka's shoulder, glad that he didn't have to land on the net. "You know something, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi mumbled a 'what?' in to the fabric of Iruka's shirt. "Swinging like this, if you look at the sky, it's beautiful." Kakashi blinked and looked at Iruka, then at the sky. There were thousands of stars glowing brightly in the velvet sky, twinkling like diamonds. The way they twinkled, it reminded Kakashi of something he liked; something he couldn't really remember at the moment. "The morning sky is too." Iruka said quietly, a small smile dancing on his lips as a look of realization dawned in to Kakashi's eye.

_Black and white. Night and day. Up... and down. Two opposites. One cannot exist without the other. If there is white, there is always black. There is always night after the day. There is always up when down. It's law. It's balance._

The tremors stopped.

_Oh. I get it now..._

TBC

Notes and acknowledgements:

Again, Kaleido Star played a huge role in inspiring this chapter. For the sakes of no spoilers, to those who _have _seen the anime, you guys will know what I'm talking about.

Gai and Kakashi are best friends and rivals. Gai, despite his speeches, must have a reason for acting the way he does. Much like Kakashi acts late along with his pitiful excuses.

Here, you will notice that Kakashi is OOC. As much as I _didn't_ want to write him in such a manner, I _needed_ to. Kakashi isn't much of a screamer or the type to fear heights. But everyone has their own fears. Iruka, himself has his own fears which will be mentioned later. If Tsunade can fear blood, then I don't see why Kakashi can't fear heights. Again, Kakashi seemed like the type who relied much on chakra. When dropping from a high point, taijutsu moves can't really help. Not when he's too far off the walls.

Also, I was watching Yukihime Ninpochou Dattebayo. There's a part in the movie where Kakashi mentions that taijutsu is also important for a ninja etc. and was dropping from a high point _but_ with an enemy in his grip. My guess, he used Nagare (was that his name?) as his landing cushion, effectively killing/stopping him from havoc. Again, while Kakashi may have dropped then, he _still_ had some chakra left. Not much, but it's there, enough to cushion his fall _somehow_. And he had a body.

Here, he had _nothing_.

In my opinion, solider pills are deadly. For a pill to push energy in one's body would mean stimulating body cells to function faster and at a rapid rate. This is usually not good, because the damage comes _later_. Twice as deadly of course. The body pays later.

Also, I always thought that Kakashi was a childish person. Hence, his childishness above.

So yeah, I think I've explained much. This chapter is not something I like but it's needed.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto. Never will.

Final chapter. Surprisingly, it ended rather fast. I was listening to Yui - Feel my soul for this chapter. It's suitable, somewhere towards the end. I recommend it.

**LIMITS**

Kakashi felt that the 'wound' bled enough. The moment he realized what Iruka wanted him to realize, he himself was ready to jump off the rock-bridge without even hesitating. After he realized it, Iruka gave him a complete outline of what the training was going to be like from that point onwards.

As the training progressed, Kakashi found himself enjoying the feeling of being human and fearless.

They trained and sparred dangling in the air with ropes and wires. Kakashi practiced his aim on the targets Iruka set up around the rocky walls till he perfected his throwing arm and chakraless-strength. Iruka forced speed in to Kakashi's body by tying him down to weights and making him climb the walls with no safety line. While Kakashi was never aware of it, Iruka was always nearby to catch him in case he slipped and fell. There were two close calls, but Kakashi wasn't afraid of falling anymore. He always had enough kunai in his holster to use them as his climbing gear and to break his fall.

From dangling to the air and practicing katas with only rope as his footing with the endless pit of the deep waters taunting him from underneath, Kakashi could feel more of his fear and more of his hesitation fade away. Several times he fell in to the water. However many times he fell, Kakashi got up to his feet and continued with twice the effort. Iruka made him do the extremes; from hanging by his legs and sparring to being weighed down in water to increase his speed in moving his limbs, Kakashi had to wonder if Iruka was worse than Gai.

One day, Iruka showed up with Gai. Kakashi didn't realize how much time flew by until Gai showed up. "When did you get back?"

"Two days ago." Gai said, eyeing Kakashi's shirtless and wet self, the sprinkle of the waterfall slightly drizzling them. Kakashi was sporting a few bruises.

"He's all yours Gai." Iruka said, smiling at Kakashi. "I've accomplished my task. What happens from now on is up to you, Kakashi-sensei."

_Wait a second, what? And why do I get the sensei-honorific and he's just calling Gai by his name?_

"You seem different, Kakashi." Gai grinned.

Iruka looked up at Gai, a proud smile on his face. "More confident. More sure of himself." Kakashi felt his breath being taken away when Iruka directed his proud look towards him. "Stronger."

Gai laughed out loud. "Iruka here always knew that you'd get stronger. Congratulations, Kakashi! You've surpassed even Iruka's expectations!"

_That's a good thing? Well, I suppose..._

Kakashi gave Gai a shrug. "So what's going to happen now?"

"You continue with Gai's regime. In case you haven't noticed, you've already covered two parts of it. I've slipped it in to our daily training routine. Gai will take care of the rest." Iruka replied.

Kakashi looked at Gai and nodded. "Understood."

Gai mouthed off some speech about strength building before telling Kakashi to meet him at the training field, where he was going to set up a few things. When Gai vanished, Iruka looked at him rather fondly that made Kakashi frown. Iruka then looked at him, nodded and gave him a polite bow before he too started to walk away.

"Take care, Kakashi-sensei. You'll get stronger. Gai knows that. I know that." Iruka gave him one smile before waving.

"Wait!" Kakashi said suddenly, moving to stand in front of him. "W-Why don't you stay?"

"There is no need for me to stay around you anymore, Kakashi-sensei. I've accomplished what I needed to accomplish. I can't teach you more than I've already done."

"Yes you can! You know that." Kakashi's gaze hardened.

"No. I have nothing more I can give you. Everything I've taught you, I've been through the same. It took me years to get rid of my fears while it took you weeks. I wanted to be cruel to you, but I couldn't. I am not my mother. I - I hated her and I didn't want to be like her. I couldn't stand your screams when you were afraid." Iruka said, features stiff. "Is that wrong? To hate my parent?"

Kakashi thought about it; if Iruka went through what Kakashi recently faced at such a young age, then Kakashi couldn't blame his bitter feelings towards his mother. "She did all that to you?"

"And more. Everything from dropping to drowning. This wasn't just a test for you, Kakashi-sensei, but for me as well." Iruka gave him an apologetic smile. "I wanted to prove to myself that I can make you what you want to be and more, without resorting to the cruelty my mother gave me." Iruka forced a proper smile. "And it worked."

"If she treated you so badly, why didn't you complain? Tell your father? Anything? You were so young!"

"I was different. My structure is so much like a woman, yet a man. My mother knew this and she pushed me to the extremes to make the best of my built. I knew this and I wanted to accomplish what she set out for me and more but I was a selfish only child. I couldn't stop being bitter and hating her for it. I didn't want to tell anyone, I was afraid. I was friendless back then."

Kakashi parted his lips to speak but could only say his name. "Iruka..."

"But look where I've reached now. Look where you've reached now. The past is the past. If it weren't for my mother, I wouldn't be the way I am now. For that, I am grateful somehow."

"You were abused. It's not something to be proud of."

"No. It's not. I just like to think of it as very tough training." Iruka smiled. "I better go. Gai is waiting for you and you still have your Sharingan to perfect. You need someone with your level of strength to practice the Sharingan with. Gai is the best person for this." Iruka stepped back.

_So that's fucking it?_

"I can't dance that well." Kakashi tried again, griping at almost anything just to prevent Iruka from walking _away_ from him.

"Yes you can. Stop lying to yourself. Right from the beginning, you were capable. You're just busy trying to prove things to other people rather than yourself."

"Didn't I turn to the swan you wanted?" Kakashi asked, frowning a bit more.

Iruka's shoulders sunk a bit. "You didn't want to turn in to a swan for yourself, but just to rub it into my face. What's a swan that hides behind its shell?"

"So I'm a swan already and not a turtle?"

"You were the only one holding yourself back. You didn't want to be a swan for yourself. You wanted it so for someone else. I can't teach you anything more. You've learned all that I can give if not more already. You can't let pointless envy and immaturity block your way of progressing."

"I am not worthy to be your partner?" Kakashi said, sounding just a bit too desperate in his reasoning.

"No, you're not." Iruka said, frowning and looking utterly disappointed at Kakashi's words and started to walk away.

Kakashi watched him disappear through the trees, spacing out.

_You just don't want to be around me anymore, don't you?_

XXX

Gai kicked Kakashi in his middle, sending him flying across the field and landing against a tree trunk. Kakashi crumpled on his side, coughing and rubbing his chest.

"I've lost count to how many times you've been distracted." Gai offered Kakashi a hand and helped him up. "What's bothering you, Kakashi? It's been a week already."

Kakashi shook his head. "It's nothing. Let's try again."

Gai dropped down on the grass and sat cross legged. "No. I won't. Sit down and rest."

"Gai -"

"Just sit down." Gai patted the grass and folded his arms across his chest. Kakashi sighed and dropped on the grass, leaning against the tree, calming his breathing. "If it bothers you so much, why not just go and find him?"

"Leave it." Kakashi said, looking at the sky.

"What did he say to you?" Gai sighed, rubbing his temple.

"That I am not worthy of being his partner."

Gai looked at Kakashi. "Let's be a bit honest here." Gai lay down on the grass and stared at the sky, pillowing his head on his folded arms. "What do you think of Iruka?"

Kakashi lay down as well, staring at the sky as he thought of Iruka. "He's weird. He's annoying and he seems to like to piss me off. He makes my temper flare sometimes and he's just so blunt."

Gai was grinning. "Go on."

"He's cold towards me. I know he hates me, but he treats strangers better than he's ever treated me."

"I'm sure." Gai started to bit his lower lip to tone down his grin.

"But I can't seem to dislike him. I want to prove to him that I can do whatever he tells me to and better. And I've proven it. But he - it's like it's not enough for him."

Gai closed his eyes. "Can't you see it?"

Kakashi blinked at the sky. "What exactly?"

"What Iruka wants you to see for yourself?" Gai asked, which Kakashi couldn't find an answer to. "He doesn't want you to do things for him. He wants you to do everything for yourself, because if you think about it, in the end, we have no one and nothing but ourselves."

"I am doing it for myself." Kakashi grumbled.

_You think I went through all that just for fun? What utter bullshit!_

"No, you're not. You're doing it to prove something to Iruka. Not yourself. There's a fine line between those two." Gai laughed. "He knows you're smart. But really, this is just stupid. Wake up, Kakashi. People can't always come to you. You have to go to them."

"I did go to him." Kakashi frowned. "I approached him, didn't I?"

"You know what I mean." Gai laughed. "I'll cancel training today. He should be at home since it's the weekend.

"What do I do?" Kakashi asked, his voice sounding a bit too strangled for his own liking.

"What you think you should do. You've fallen for him harder and faster than you think."

_No I did not! Absolutely not! He's my friend! My comrade who taught me how to dance! What's falling got to do with anything? Damnit, fuzzy!_

Kakashi blinked slowly. "Aren't you being a bit too overboard?"

"Ah. Lying to yourself again." Gai shook his head and laughed. "Oh, you know that new ice cream place? By the eight district?"

_Ice cream? Huh?_

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you knew about it. I over heard that Iruka got asked out yesterday. To that place. He's very popular with the ladies. And men."

_What? What? What?_

"He is?"

"Yes. He's very good looking, talented and kind. Strict when he needs to be." Gai looked at Kakashi and grinned. "Kinda' like your type, no?"

"I am going to kick your head in." Kakashi stated flatly.

"Feel free to try." Gai grinned brightly.

_Hnn. Go have a cow._

"I heard he declined though. Broke the woman's heart, the poor thing." Gai shook his head, but was still grinning.

"Yeah?"

_Brilliant. That woman can trip and crash in to a light post for all I care._

"Yeah."

A moment of silence passed between them before Kakashi spoke again. "Hey, Gai?"

"Yeah?"

"Who do you like?"

Gai chuckled. "Anko."

_Ohh-kay._

"Oh. Sweet."

_Relief feels surprisingly good..._

XXX

Kakashi found himself knocking on Iruka's window about two weeks later, a strong look of resolution in his visible eye. He knew Iruka was home due to the light he left on in the kitchen. He headed home directly after training and grabbed a quick meal and a shower before waiting for Iruka to head home from his desk duty at the mission room. He remained home thinking about what to do and what Gai said. He couldn't help but feel like something was just not right and that there was no balance.

Which was why, after some hours, he was at Iruka's window, waiting. Iruka appeared a few seconds layer, hair up in a lose ponytail and blinking at him curiously. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Let me in." Kakashi said.

Iruka blinked and nodded. "Come in." He said and pushed his curtains aside to pull the window open completely as Kakashi stepped inside. "Something you wanted?"

Kakashi looked at Iruka's pants and sleeveless shirt before he blinked and shook his head. "Come over here."

Iruka stared at him for a while before he drew the curtains shut. "Something wrong?"

Kakashi shook his head and took Iruka's hand in his, holding him close to start dancing. "Dance."

Iruka looked at him with curiosity but started to pull back. "You have no idea what you're doing."

"No. I do." Kakashi pulled him closer. "I came here because I do know what I'm doing."

Iruka shook his head. "Look, Kakashi-sensei, stop. Really. This will get nowhere. I've already -"

"You haven't even danced with me yet."

Iruka frowned and forcefully stepped back. "Why are you insisting on doing this?"

_Because it feels right! _

"I'm not sure."

"Exactly. You have no idea why." Iruka rubbed his temple. "Please, Kakashi-sensei."

"I _am_ worthy of being your partner." Kakashi said and narrowed his visible eye. "And I trust that you would be able to follow me where I lead you. Won't you trust me as well?"

Iruka stared at him, disbelieving. "Kakashi-sensei -"

"You can't rule me out without seeing what I am completely capable of. You don't know me well enough to judge me."

"Precisely. It is exactly why I stepped back. I know my limits and my boundaries, Kakashi-sensei. Do you know yours?" Iruka asked.

"I am going to find out." Kakashi said and bowed to him. "May I?" Kakashi held his hand out.

Iruka closed his eyes briefly before he took the hand offered and Kakashi pulled him close. They moved slowly, with Kakashi leading Iruka around the small space of the living room, gazes locked, silence all around them. Kakashi spun Iruka like one would spin silk. He watched as Iruka warmed up to him and his moves, allowing Kakashi to lift him up and spin him in the air. Kakashi couldn't help not staring at Iruka's eyes that were filled with something else that he's never seen before - not even when he was with Ace or Yui or when he looked upon strangers, his students, peers or even Gai.

How long they danced, Kakashi was not sure. When he was done however, he didn't realize how close he and Iruka have gotten. He could feel Iruka's warm breath on his masked lips, both of them still in their finished pose; Iruka's arm around his shoulder, his other hand entwined in Kakashi's. Kakashi could feel his heart skip several beats as he stared down at Iruka.

"I am worth it." He whispered, watching as red dusted over Iruka's cheeks. "I want to make it worthwhile for you. Tell me I wasn't wrong for coming here." Kakashi said, tilting his head a bit, their lips barely touching.

_Please don't push me away. Please tell me that somehow, you do need me. In any way. Even if it's to lug your stuff around when it's heavy..._

"You are too close. A woman wouldn't appreciate it." Iruka corrected him.

Kakashi looked at him piercingly, still close and glancing down at Iruka's lips. "But you're no woman."

"That I am not." Iruka's lip tugged up in to a small smile. "You are hesitating, Kakashi-sensei. Have I taught you nothing about leading?"

_Oh you've taught me lots of things. More than you think..._

"You've taught me many things."

"Have I?" Iruka asked, looking up at Kakashi's eye. "Have I really?"

Kakashi stared at Iruka's eyes once more, noting how deep they were, how they shone under the white light of the living room ceiling, how they reminded him of that time when he first realized how to get over his fear of heights. Kakashi felt his face relax a bit, determination filling him, body posture shifting slightly; he was straighter, and he noted the slightly surprised look filling Iruka's eyes, a memory clicking in his mind, remembering what else shone just as bright as the chocolate orbs.

_They shine like those stars I saw that night._

Kakashi knew what he wanted then and there. Gai knew and Iruka probably knew before he ever realized it himself but now that he did, he could care less. Gai was right all along. He didn't want to learn dancing from Iruka because he wanted to know the arts itself.

_I just wanted to be able to hold him like this. This close._

"You have." Kakashi answered, and leaned in a bit so that their noses touched, pulling Iruka even closer. He felt the hand on his bag lift and touched his cheek, fingers dipping in to the hem of his mask and tugging it down till stopped at his chin. "I know what I want."

Iruka smiled up at him, and Kakashi noted - either because he was completely smitten or simply to light headed - that his eyes were brighter. "I know. I can see it _now_."

Kakashi pressed his lips on to Iruka's, eye drifting shut as the warmth of the slightly smaller man in his arms surrounded him. His heartbeat raced and everything around him faded to nothing. All that existed was Iruka and everything that he was. He felt Iruka's hand in his hair, smoothing out the unruly silver strands, his thin body flushed against his own. Kakashi let go of the hand he was holding earlier while dancing to wrap his arm around Iruka's middle. He wanted him closer - as close as Iruka can get with their bodies. Iruka merely held on to his shoulder, head tilted up slightly to meet his deepening kiss, and chest against Kakashi's own

When they did break the kiss, Kakashi was feeling a lot warmer than normal. He noted with a pleasant smile that Iruka's cheeks were flushed, his lips rosy from the kiss and slightly parted to suck in some air. Iruka was not looking at him but at his throat, with heavy lidded eyes as his chest heaved. Kakashi reached up for his forehead protector, pushing it back and over his head till it dropped on the ground just so that he can watch Iruka with both eyes.

He wanted to remember this moment, carve and ingrain it in to his mind so that he'll never forget.

Iruka looked up at him, a wanting looking in his eyes. Kakashi couldn't hide his own need and want, so he didn't resist when Iruka kissed him again. He leaned in closer, their faces pressed against each other as Iruka held him close with his thin arms around his neck. Kakashi couldn't help but feel satisfied.

The first instant, they were kissing. The next, Kakashi found himself sitting on the couch, legs spread apart, shirt gone and pants open with Iruka straddling his lap and moving against him, dry and unprepared, hair lose and clothes gone. Kakashi found himself not thinking as he shifted and moved along, watching Iruka's body. He watched how his face contorted with pain at the beginning, watched it relax when he got comfortable moving against Kakashi's body and arousal, but most of all, he looked in to his eyes, that were staring right at him.

It all seemed to click in to place then, the wheels and cogs of his mind suddenly moving smoothly as opposed to the jerky turns it made previously. All those times Iruka took care of him when he was at his weakest and most vulnerable state, he never really _looked_ at Iruka's eyes. He was too busy being angry to see the real emotion Iruka felt then as opposed to what the Chuunin was mirroring in his feminine and doll-like face. It hit him with force then and there, just as Iruka moved in closer to hold on to his shoulders, nails digging in to his flesh and still moving.

Iruka had always been gentle with him, despite his harsh tone; when he corrected his postures in dancing, when he helped him up when Kakashi couldn't walk, when he offered him drinks as his guest - the list was endless.

_He was always looking at me. I never looked at him. Some underneath the underneath philosophy I follow huh?_

He climaxed without knowing, lost in his thoughts. There was just a flood of relief and satisfaction that washed over him like a cool breeze, leaving him completely mindless, with Iruka's fingers digging in to his knees. Kakashi blinked slowly to eye Iruka's form sprawled on his lap, arms back and supporting his weight on Kakashi's knees, head tossed to one side, his hair covering his face. Kakashi stared at Iruka's body, taking in the hard stomach coated in warm white stickiness, the slightly narrow shoulders and small nipples.

_He's so small. So fragile looking._

Kakashi couldn't stop his hand from reaching out and pushing the curtain of brown hair away from Iruka's face, tucking the damp strands behind a tanned ear. Iruka looked at him then and Kakashi felt his breath taken away.

_If this is what love is supposed to be, then hell, I love him..._

"Say, would you go out with me?" Kakashi asked, voice sounding a bit strained and rough on the edges due to his cry of climax earlier.

_Be mine. And only mine. Just mine._

A wide smile spread slowly across Iruka's face as he threw his head back and laughed. Kakashi watched how his entire body flexed with laughter and drank the sight in. It was enough to arouse him again. Iruka finally let go of his knees and leaned closer to simply hold Kakashi's head to his shoulders.

"Took you long enough, huh?" Iruka said with a mirthful chuckle.

Kakashi, strangely, found himself laughing as well. "What can I say? I get a bit slow when I'm around you." Iruka laughed even more. "Sorry?"

"I would love to go out with you, Kakashi-sensei. I would love to _be_ with _you._"

Kakashi couldn't stop the wolfish grin from spreading on his face as he kissed Iruka again.

_Why didn't I just as him like this in the first place?_ _Wasn't it supposed to be dates first then sex and not the opposite? Oh well..._

XXX

It was in the new Jounin-graduates party did Kakashi was finally able to voice what he felt since that night when he had Iruka on his lap. His training evened out to regular maintenance and Gai had finally let him go, leaving him with a larger supply of chakra and stronger form. Sitting at the bar and sipping his sake, Kakashi watched as Gai and Anko danced on the dance floor, feeling rather pleased for his rival - and friend - that he was finally with the person he liked.

_Possibly love too. He'll be all right..._

Kakashi turned back to his sake and emptied the cup, catching sight of Iruka in the other side of the room, congratulating several Jounins, some who must have passed through him as students some years ago. Kakashi knew that Iruka was proud of them but at the same time he worried. Kakashi also realized that Iruka loved him, but like himself, the Chuunin never voiced it out loud. But it was there, bright in his eyes whenever he looked at him and smiled at him.

That was more than enough for Kakashi.

Pushing his sake cup away, he made his way towards Iruka and nodded his head towards the new Jounins. "I hope you don't mind if I steal your sensei for a bit."

The new grads shook their heads and laughed. "Of course not, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at the look of surprise on Iruka's face. "There's this song that I am quite fond of."

Wrapping an arm around Iruka's waist and leading him to dance floor, Kakashi grinned as he heard the new grads whistle behind them.

_I am definitely smooth_.

"Brats." Iruka grumbled, face red even under the dim lights of large hall everyone was partying in.

"Maybe. But they love you." Kakashi picked a spot in the dance floor and took Iruka's hand in his and started moving to the beat.

He handled Iruka like he was glass, moving smoothly across the dance floor, catching Iruka when he spun away and lifting him high when he wanted to. The steps came to his head easily, without exerting any effort in thinking about what to do next. He was so busy having a good time in dancing that he blinked when the song ended and there was a round of applause and whistles from the other dancers.

Iruka laughed and leaned in to Kakashi before stepping back and bowing to him. "I'm going to head out for some air. You want to stay awhile?"

"No. I'll come with you." Kakashi followed Iruka out of the hall and towards the cool evening air. "Where do you want to go?"

Iruka tapped his feet once, a sign Kakashi understood that he was going to break for a quick run. "The west side hill."

Kakashi blinked. "Why?"

"No reason." Iruka gestured with his head and took off across the roofs.

Kakashi followed easily and was surprised when Iruka stopped over an open space that over looked the entire village below them and gave a stunning view of the evening sky. Kakashi was also surprised at the large trampoline present in the grass field.

"Trampoline?" Kakashi blinked, staring as Iruka approached it and started climbing. Iruka hoped off the steel support and used the force of his jump to soar up. It took three jumps before Iruka was finally high enough to tumble and spin without worrying about landing wrong.

"Come, Kakashi." Iruka motioned with his arm and Kakashi couldn't help but follow. It took him a couple of jumps to get a hang of how he should land and climb up. On his last jump, Kakashi looked up to find Iruka reaching down to grab his hands. Kakashi caught the outstretched hands and was pulled up. "Spread your arms and look at the sky."

"Huh?" Kakashi blinked and found himself being pushed up towards the sky. He realized then why Iruka liked doing what he liked. Spreading his arms out and watching the sky, Kakashi felt rather free; no burden on his shoulder and nothing weighing him down.

They bounced up and down, laughing and enjoying each other's company till they stopped some time later, simply lying on the grass and staring at the sky. Iruka had his head pillowed on Kakashi's stomach, an arm draped over Kakashi's knee.

"Did you like it?"

Kakashi thought about it and answered honestly. "I liked it. But probably because it was with you."

Iruka looked at him and smiled. "I appreciate your honesty."

"Should have been honest with myself right from the beginning." Kakashi said, tugging his mask down. "It's a habit."

"Not everything that goes wrong is your fault. Remember that." Iruka said, knowing perfectly well what Kakashi was referring to.

There were many things Kakashi regretted; not listening to Obito when he had the chance, not realizing his father's feelings or trying to understand why he committed what he did, not being there for his team enough to prevent what happened. Iruka knew all this but still thought high of him, expected many things from him and still supported him.

"Am I worthy partner for you?" Kakashi asked suddenly, wondering if Iruka would be one of the things he'd regret later.

Iruka leaned over him, looking down at his worried and doubting face. "Don't you see?" Iruka touched his face. "You are my only partner."

_And with that, you mean, 'You are worthy of the Sharingan. You are worthy of being Sakumo's son and heir and you are a worthy leader of team seven and will always be.' _

Kakashi closed his eyes. "Partners support each other."

"You are supporting me; you just don't realize it yet." Iruka kissed his cheek and touched their foreheads together. "When you are blind, I will lead you. Like I trust you'd lead me, when I can't see things for myself."

Kakashi smiled a bit, wrapping his arms around Iruka and holding him close.

_In the end, it's all about trust. I was always afraid of trusting people, that's why I ended up the way I did till now._

Looking at Iruka humming in to his neck, Kakashi felt himself relax and forget his doubts, turning his attention to the sky and drifting off to the warm homey-feel of Iruka's humming..

_If it's you Iruka, then maybe I won't regret anymore. Because I can and do trust you..._

**FIN**

Notes and acknowledgements:

Again, Kaleido Star played a huge role here. No spoilers, but those who know will know what I'm blabbing about.

For the first dance sequence above and some of the logic in trust, I used Take the Lead as my back up because it actually makes a lot sense. To be able to dance perfect and not doubt your partner is trusting your partner to catch you and support you etc. No spoilers, but those who have seen the movie will again, know what I am blabbing about.

This story was supposed to be a one-shot as I have mentioned earlier. It is supposed to be a short Kakashi-wants-Iruka-so-he-tried-to-dance-with-him plot. Kakashi can be a bit clueless. He is slow when realizing things he wants/desires. Hence, I've used that possibility through out the story. I am probably repeating myself by saying this.

Someone asked me if I plan to do Iruka's point of view. As much as I wanted to write in Iruka's POV, I didn't want to break the flow of the story by switching back and forth two characters. I wanted to focus more on Kakashi and his inner thoughts rather than Iruka.

But yes, Iruka **loves** him. Iruka **knew **from the **beginning** that Kakashi was **smitten **over him. That's the only reason he's agreed to let Kakashi in to his own home and teach him this far in the first place. I was hoping that this much was obvious but ... oh well.

Thank you very much to all that reviewed and stuck with me so far. I am glad that you all enjoyed this and I hope that I somehow brightened your busy days (or depressing ones because really, real-life sucks balls. That's why I write). I work for entertaining! Yeah uhm ... thank you! And again, thank you!


End file.
